Voisins
by Cecilia-71
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction italienne de Stupid Lamb, "Vicini". "C'était inutile. Je ne réussirai jamais à pénétrer son bouclier, et rien ne changera jamais entre nous. Il resterait E. Cullen, et je continuerai à être I. Swan. De simples voisins de palier."
1. Prologue

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de S. Meyer. De plus, cette histoire ne vient pas de moi, mais de Stupid Lamb, je ne fais que la traduire. La version originale s'intitule « Vicini » et est en italien. Son auteur a très gentiment accepté que je la traduise. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur!

Comme elle est publiée sur un autre site, spécifiquement italien, je laisse ici le lien : http://www[.]efpfanfic[.]net/viewstory[.]php?sid=392935

Grazie, Alessia, di avere accettato che traduca la tua storia =)

Résumé : Bella fuit une vie qui ne lui plait pas à Forks, et vient s'installer à New-York. Elle fait la connaissance de son voisin de palier, le mystérieux E. Cullen, et s'habitue peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie, au fil des rencontres et des amitiés. Edward, lui, a toujours vécu à New-York. Après une période traumatisante pendant son adolescente, il a été adopté par les Cullen. Depuis, la vie a repris son cours, jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle voisine, I. Swan, emménage dans l'appartement en face du sien.

Que va-il se passer quand ils se rencontreront? Deviendront-ils amis? Plus qu'amis? Ou resteront-ils de simples voisins?

Les POV sont de Bella et d'Edward, et tous les personnages sont humains.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue.

[Voisin : n.m. _Qui habite ou se trouve dans un lieu contigu ou proche ; _adj_ : Situé à brêve distance, proche dans l'espace._]

"Nous devons retourner vers les autres", dit-il en reculant jusqu'au petit muret.

Il regardait partout mais évitait mon regard. Si je n'étais pas sûre de me trouver devant le Connard(*), je pourrais presque penser qu'il était effrayé par ma présence. Je n'entendais pas laisser filer cette occasion. Enfin - après tout ce qu'il était arrivé -, nous avions l'occasion de nous confronter, de parler. J'avais enfin la possibilité de lui demander "Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me détester alors qu'à chaque fois que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, ton pantalon ressemble à une tente canadienne?" Ces derniers mois avaient été consacrés à jouer à cache-cache, aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, comme pourraient le faire deux enfants. Le moment était maintenant arrivé d'arrêter là ces petits jeux.

"Edward", dis-je, essayant d'ignorer le fait que prononcer son nom m'excitait comme une gamine de quatorze ans. "Je suis sûre que tout le monde se fiche de ce que nous sommes en train de faire toi et moi sur ce toit." Je lui parlais avec la voix sûre et directe d'Isabella. Et non avec la voix timide et effrayée de Bella. Celle-là, je la retenais en moi, même si elle cherchait fortement à en sortir.

J'en avais assez de cette mascararde. J'en avais assez de nos piques continuelles.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'avancer de quelques pas et me blottir dans ses bras. Je voulais le faire depuis le premier jour, j'avais besoin de le toucher pour sentir que c'était vrai, qu'il existait vraiment. Ici, avec moi, à côté de moi.

"Bella, je t'en prie..." murmura-il, et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il m'avait appelé Bella.

Bella, et non Isabella. Bella, finalement Bella. Il leva les yeux sur moi, et pendant quelques secondes, nous restâmes tout les deux silencieux.

Il ferma les paupières et commença à respirer profondément, avant de les réouvrir et de me regarder de nouveau. Ses yeux, son visage avaient changé. Ils n'étaient plus hésitants, effrayés, troublés. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avançait vers moi, et moi qui reculais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, Bella? De quoi veux-tu parler?" J'essayai d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je me rendis compte qu'il était à seulement quelque pas de moi, et j'eu le souffle coupé. Il effleura mon costume des doigts, et bien que son touché fût léger et presqu'imperceptible, le choc que je ressentis fût fort et profond. Il me pénétra de l'intérieur, jusqu'entre mes cuisses.

_Oh combien j'aurais voulu tes doigts à cet endroit-là aussi._

"Alors?", répéta-il, la voix basse et rauque. Il inclina le visage et atteignit mon cou avec ses doigts. Il esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait pas trace du Connard, pas de trace de l'odieux voisin qui avait fait de mes dernières semaines un enfer. Il y avait seulement le Dolce(**), le garçon dont j'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus qu'un voisin, le garçon dont j'aurais voulu qu'il prenne résidence dans ma petite culotte. Même maintenant, pourquoi pas.

Il fît un autre pas vers moi, et nos bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques petits, très petits centimètres de distance. Je lui souris moi aussi, et tout cela dura ce qu'il me sembla être quelques petits dixièmes de secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux, je ne sais pas ce qui lui passa brusquement par la tête, mais tout à coup, son visage redevint dur, de pierre.

Adieu le Dolce, le Connard est de retour.

Ses doigts abandonnèrent mon cou et son sourire s'envola. "Je me suis trompé en t'invitant à cette fête, Isabella. Bonne nuit."

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Le vent d'octobre vit voleter le manteau sombre de son costume, et je restai là, sur le toit de notre immeuble.

C'était inutile. Je ne réussirai jamais à pénétrer son bouclier, et jamais rien ne changera entre nous. Il restera Cullen E., et je continuerai à être Swan I.

De simples voisins de palier.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour le prologue! On en saura plus sur les personnages et le contexte dès le chapitre suivant.

Quelques précisions sur la traduction :

* Le mot italien est « Stronzo », qui se traduit par plusieurs insultes différentes en français, mais je pense que « Connard » est la plus adaptée au comportement d'Edward.

** « Dolce » se traduit évidemment par « Doux », mais je trouve que ce n'est pas super. Je trouve ça mieux de laisser le mot en italien, d'autant qu'il est très compréhensible.

Si l'histoire vous plait, je posterai bientôt la suite !

Bises à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

POV Edward - "_All Star_", Smash Mouth.

"Je suis en train de méditer sur le fait de ne pas t'adresser la parole du reste de la matinée. Ou mieux, du reste de la journée. Encore mieux, du reste de la semaine." Mini-jupe droite blanche et chemise à rayures noires et blanches, Alice tapait la pointe d'une de ses échasses sur le parquet clair.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir."

"Non, en effet. En revanche, moi, je t'avais demandé de t'habiller décemment. Je veux dire, Edward : Ca te semble décent, ce que tu portes? Pantalon clair? Nike aux pieds? Et ce T-Shirt, malediction! Je parie que tu l'as mis au hasard." Maintenant elle frappait les pointes de ses deux échasses. Elle était au bord de l'infarctus. Il ne serait jamais dit qu'Alice Cullen, la conseillère de mode personnelle des stars, et aussi grande experte internationale en goût et en mode, aurait raison d'un pauvre diable comme moi. Pauvre diable rien du tout, en plus. Mon pantalon était un Prada. Il était joli et pratique.

"Alice, arrête s'il te plait. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Je veux seulement en finir avec tout ça et rentrer à la maison", ralai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés.

Ne jamais passer la nuit avant un rendez-vous avec Alice à boire.

Non, en y repensant : toujours boire, et même avant un rendez-vous avec Alice.

"C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue! Edward, tu te présentes toujours d'une manière incorrecte à tes entretiens, voilà pourquoi..."

"Voilà pourquoi quoi? Dis-le, vas-y... voilà pourquoi ils se terminent tous mal. C'est bon, je l'ai dit à ta place."

Je me levai du divan et me mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce dans laquelle nous attendions depuis une demi-heure. Sérieusement, je savais déjà comment tout cela finirait... pourquoi m'obstinais-je à faire cela? Ah oui, pour faire plaisir à Carlisle.

A chaque fois, ça se passait ainsi : un type gros et chauve ouvrait la porte, son regard se portait directement sur l'étrange tignasse que j'avais à la place des cheveux, il souriait et me tendait la main : "_Oh monsieur Cullen, entrez, je vous prie. Nous avons écouté la démo que vous nous avez envoyez, et nous avons été agréablement surpris par votre musique._" Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que je ne lève le bras, ou bouge le cou ou sourit et qu'il voit un peu trop ma langue. A ce moment-là, le type gras, chauve et bigot décidait que mon piercing et mes tatouages ne s'accordaient pas très bien à la musique pour enfant et qu'il serait impossible de promouvoir mon CD. Une fois, il y avait quelques mois, un grand échalat qui souffrait non seulement d'un manque de cheveux mais aussi d'un énorme et salutaire coup balai (et depuis des années minimum), avait osé me dire : "Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait acheter la berceuse d'un punk?"

Punk. Punk.

Moi?? Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi.

J'avais plusieurs tatouages, et la majeure partie de ceux-ci était visible si je me baladait en manches mi-longues (oui aujourd'hui j'étais en manches mi-longues). J'avais un piercing, mais il était sur la langue. Putain, il fallait être du FBI pour voir mon piercing en à peine trois secondes. Ou alors, il fallait être un simple comptable chauve et conservateur qui n'allait pas au-delà de l'apparence et jugeait du succès de ma musique jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'encre sur ma peau. Quand ceci arrivait, baissé de rideau, la musique d'Edward Cullen devenait de la merde. C'est pourquoi Alice s'obstinait à me suivre à ces rendez-vous, cherchant à m'imposer son goût classique et gagnant. C'est pourquoi Carlisle secouait la tête à chaque déjeuner de famille. Et c'était pour ça, putain, que je continuais à me présenter aux rendez-vous habillé comme un punk.

Griffé, mais punk.

La secrétaire aux lèvres refaites et aux faux cils regardait mon cul depuis le moment où nous étions entrés. Elle aurait pu être ma mère. Elle se détourna juste pendant quelques secondes, pour répondre au téléphone et pour nous dire que nous pouvions nous installer dans le bureau de Mr Blauman, le sac à patates qui me dira dans quinze minutes que je pouvais rentrez chez moi avec ma démo de berceuse.

Alice, comme à chaque fois, se leva et s'apprêta à me suivre. Moi, comme à chaque fois, je lui dis avec les yeux "reste là ou je te rappetisse de vingt autres centimètres d'un coup de poing sur la tête". Je n'étais même pas ému, contrairement aux premières fois. Maintenant, c'était comme aller faire une prise de sang.

_10 minutes après _

"Alors? Tu me racontes ce que vous vous êtes dit?" Alice gazouillait et cherchait à me rattraper, perchée sur ses échasses, pendant que j'atteignai l'ascenseur et écrasai l'un des boutons au hasard. Il arriverait bien tôt ou tard.

"Alice, comme d'habitude."

"Oh, Edward, je suis désolée", dit-elle, posant une main sur mon épaule. Elle était sincère. Petite, aguerrie et chargée comme un bazzoka, mais sincère. "La prochaine fois, ça ira mieux, tu verras."

Dans ses paroles, il n'y avait pas le ton hautain de la professionnelle qui prenait soin de ses acteurs et de ses modèles. Il y avait l'affection d'une soeur désolée pour son frère... euh son demi-frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant, tu retournes au travail?, lui demandai-je, une fois dans la rue. Le trafic de New-York était complètement hallucinant, comme toujours.

"Oui. Pendant que j'étais là-dedans, Katie m'a appelée", dit-elle, toute excitée. "Je l'aide à trouver quelques vêtements pour Suri. Je dois filer.", se dêpecha-elle de dire, tout en m'envoyant un baiser et en appelant d'un signe de main un taxi qui s'arrêta à la seconde même, attiré par cette petite femme en minijupe et talons aiguilles.

Moi, évidemment, j'attendis cinq minutes avant d'arrêter un taxi, et quand le lui donnai l'adresse de l'endroit où je voulais me rendre, j'obtins un grognement comme réponse. J'étais sûr qu'Alice avait obtenu une toute autre réponse.

Le Cupcake Café à Manhattan (comme le reste des points de vente new-yorkais) était la propriété de mon frère Emmett depuis quelques années. Il l'avait racheté à la société qui le gérait grâce à l'aide de Carlisle et Esmé. Alice et moi avions évidemment aussi participé au projet, avec ce que nous pouvions nous permettre de donner à l'époque. Mon apport me permettait d'être associé à 20%. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je savais comment préparer un cupcake. J'avais réussi avec peine à être à la caisse quand Emmett m'avait engagé. Selon lui, ma part de la propriété diminuait de jour en jour à cause mon apport matériel insuffisant.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais nul en patisserie.

J'étais nul en musique aussi, selon Mr Blauman, un mec bodybuildé et hâle fils de bonne famille. Mais c'était encore autre chose.

En le voyant, on aurait dit qu'Emmett travaillait comme garde du corps pour le Président ou pire, pour le Pape. Il était énorme. Musclé, grand, cheveux noirs et bouclés. S'il voulait, il pourrait jouer dans une équipe de foot ou de rugby. Bref, vous voyez le genre. Mais non, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était de faire des gâteaux. Esmé racontait toujours que quand il était petit; Emmett abandonnait tous ses jouets dès qu'il comprenait qu'elle allait commencer à faire un gâteau. Il courait dans la cuisine pour l'aider et restait devant le four à regarder lever la pâte.

Un peu fou selon moi. Mais bon, c'était son problème.

Il avait grandit avec cette passion, au point qu'elle en était devenue sa profession.

Entendons-nous bien là-dessus. Le fait qu'Emmett soit patissier ne faisait pas de lui une fillette ou un de ces garçons tout en paix, fleurs et amour. Quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries, Emmett était le premier à se lancer, tout comme il était le premier à accourrir s'il y avait une nouvelle fille dans le quartier qui correspondait à ses critères personnels : Baisable A Toutes Heures. Les filles, il s'en est faites une infinité, et selon mon modeste avis, les gâteaus avaient aidé. Quelle femme ne mouille pas sa culotte à la vue d'un beau garçon qui prépare un muffin au chocolat ou un cupcake accompagné de la meilleure glace de tout New-York?

Putain, si j'étais une fille, je craquerais moi aussi.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Café et quand je descendis, je me contentai de lui donner le prix de la course sans laisser de pourboire. Oui, j'étais un salaud. Mais le taxi puait la pisse de chat, donc...

La vitrine était illuminé, même de jour, avec tellement de petites lampes claires, qu'elle interpellait les touristes comme les new-yorkais.

"Oh! Voilà mon associé à 13%!", s'exclama Emmett au moment même ou je mettais un pied dans le Café. A l'entendre parler, en dehors de ses employés (tous des hommes), il y avait trois filles japonaises à qui il tentait probablement d'en mettre plein la vue.

"Sérieusement?", lui dis-je en m'appuyant au comptoir. "Elles ne me semblent pas valoir grand-chose', continuai-je en m'étirant et en saisissant un muffin aux myrtilles.

"Ecoutes moi qui parle!", répondit-il en me prenant le gâteau des mains et en l'enveloppant dans la soucoupe en papier spéciale. "Monsieur Je M'en Fais Une Chaque Soir. Et Chaque Matin."

Ma réputation me précédait. Dommage que dernièrement les choses aient un peu changé. Et il le savait. Il ne tarda en effet pas à compléter sa phrase : "Oh non, attends. Depuis que la nouvelle locataire est arrivée dans l'immeuble, tu es devenu monogame, non?

Nouvelle locataire. Mon frère était sympa. J'aurais eu cent autres noms pour décrire cette plaie humaine qui répondait au nom de Jessica Stanley, ma voisine d'en face depuis environ six mois. A bien y penser, elle n'était même pas belle. Elle avait des seins (refaits) et un cul (mou), ok? Mais après? Pourquoi l'avais-je mise dans mon lit toutes ces fois?

Ah oui, parce qu'elle s'était presque jetée sur moi le jour de son emménagement, et parce que je n'avais pas à aller loin pour être chez elle. Il me suffisait d'ouvrir la porte et de traverser le palier.

"Tu seras content de savoir que Jessica et moi ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines,", lui dis-je, attrapant un troisième muffin. Mauvais pour la santé.

"Ah, elle t'a transmis une maladie?", demanda-il, sérieux et baissant la voix au point de me le murmurer dans l'oreille.

"Nan, Em'! Bon dieu, pour qui tu me prends!". _Si en amour tu n'es pas un saint, utilise toujours une capote_ était ma devise, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Jessica.

"Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous?". Je le suivis dans la cuisine à proprement parler, où Emmett donnait le meilleur de son travail. Deux de ses trois patissiers étaient en train de décorer un gâteau à trois étages, blanc et pur. Il était sans aucun doute destiné à un mariage.

"Comme d'habitude", lui dis-je entre deux bouchées.

"L'habitude c'est-à-dire : "Je suis entré et sorti dix minutes après sans contrat en main"?"

"Voilà"

"Edward, allez! Tu vaux beaucoups plus que tu ne le penses. Pourquoi diable ne cherches-tu pas à faire les choses bien une fois pour toute?" Et voilà le grand frère.

"Ecoute, je suis venu parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec mon frère, pas pour entendre le sermon que me fera sûrement Carlisle à son retour. A propos, quand est-ce que lui et Esmé reviennent d'Europe?", demandais-je, cherchant à détourner l'attention de ma personne.

"La semaine prochaine, avant le début de l'école. De toute manière," reprit-il, tout en pliant le carton dans lequel irait le gâteau de mariage, "je dis ça sérieusement Edward. Ta musique est fantastique, mais tu ne la vendras jamais si tu continues à avoir le comportement de connard que tu as tous les jours."

"Merci. Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger maintenant?"

Assis à la table en terrasse de mon restaurant préféré - un restaurant italien -, Emmett et moi discutâmes de tout et rien. En fait, c'était lui qui parlait. Moi, j'approuvais avec vigueur, et quand la conversation s'éteignait, ou, pire, que l'attention était en train de se poser sur moi, je l'embobinais avec une autre question. Le Café, les voitures, les filles.

"Eh, Esmé t'a parlé du nouveau locataire? Elle m'a dit de te le rappeler quand je l'ai eu au téléphone."

Et merde.

"Quel locataire?"

"Je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais apparement, il s'agit de la fille d'une amie de longue date d'Esmé qui a déménagé ici pour son boulot après je ne sais quel poste perdu sur la côte ouest. L'appartement est celui juste en face du tien, à côté de celui de Jessica."

Wow. La dernière fois qu'Esmé avait permis à quelqu'un d'utiliser cet appartement, j'avais eu comme voisine une photographe française qui fumait et jurait 24 heures par jour.

Plus que moi. Ce qui était un record.

"Maintenant que j'y réfléchis bien, la fille devrait déménager aujourd'hui même. Je sais pas, peut-être que c'est une fille encore plus baisable* que Jessica. Eh", grogna-il, une bruschetta (pain grillé, spécialité italienne) à la main, "peut-être que tu pourras sortir d'un appartement et entrer dans l'autre!"

Ah. Fabuleux.

Nous finîmes de déjeuner en silence, dégustant les mets exquis d'Arturo, et arrosant le tout d'un excellent vin toscan. Nous retournâmes à pied au Café, où je fus coincé pendant deux bonnes heures à la caisse pendant qu'Emmett s'occupait d'une livraison à domicile. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la taille de soutien-gorge de cette livraison à domicile.

"Je peux m'en aller?", lui demandai-je, fatigué, dès qu'il fut revenu.

Le bâtiment dont la famille Cullen était propriétaire (un parmi tant d'autres à New-York) se trouvait dans l'Upper East Side, distant de quelques rues du Café d'Emmett. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi à pied, prêt à jurer contre cette maudite nouvelle locataire.

Les premiers étage de l'immeuble étaient plein de bureaux, alors que les trois derniers étaient réservés aux appartements à vivre. Pour être précis, le dernier étage faisait partie de mon appartement, qui commençait à l'avant-dernier étage et arrivait au dernier grâce à un escalier à l'intérieur. A l'antépénultième étage vivaient des étudiants-fils à papa, et depuis une semaine, quelqu'un s'y était installé. J'en ignorais aussi bien le nom que le sexe et la nationalité.

A l'avant-dernier étage, se trouvaient donc moi, Jessica Stanley (elle aussi fille à papa), et un appartement vide. Plus pour longtemps.

A l'entrée, justement, comme si c'était fait exprès, se trouvait Jessica. Elle oscillait sur ses talons roses en attendant l'ascenseur. Je l'aurais volontiers évitée si je n'étais pas fatigué et que je n'attendais pas avec impatience d'être chez moi.

"Edward, salut! Quelle surprise!", me salua-t-elle, avec une voix de canari étranglé.

Surprise, oui bien sûr, j'habitais ici. "Salut, Jessica", me limitai-je à dire, sans daigner la regarder. De façon à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées étranges.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et elle se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'avant-dernier étage, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder avec des yeux rêveurs. Elle tournait entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux. Teints. Grossièrement.

"Alors, Eddy, que fais-tu ce soir?"

Je. Detestais. Etre. Appelé. Eddy. "Rien de rien", lui répondis-je, sèchement et rapidement.

"Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne passerais pas chez moi après dîner?", demanda-elle d'une voix mielleuse et visqueuse. Avec un doigt agrémenté d'un faux ongle collé prêt à me toucher l'avant-bras. Mais je m'écartai, agacé. Je pressai l'un des numéros au hasard et l'ascenseur s'arrêta tout de suite. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le chiffre lumineux m'indica qu'il manquait encore cinq étages avant que je ne sois au mien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu montes à pied?", me demanda-elle alors que les portes se fermaient. Je ne me tournai même pas pour lui répondre. J'aurais dû lui dire "Jessica, je ne coucherai plus avec toi, même après six litres de gin et 60 ans d'abstinence", mais peut-être que j'aurais été un trop gros connard. Au fond, nous avions profité l'un de l'autre pendant quelques moi et le gentleman que j'étais (Ah!) m'obligeait à être courtois, même avec les harpies comme Stanley.

Et puis je voulais rester chez moi, avec mes affaires. Mon ordinateur, mes livres, mon canapé, mon piano. Je montai lentement les escaliers, me rappelant qu'une fois chez moi je devrais changer le pansement de mon nouveau piercing. Raison de plus pour que Jessica Stanley ne mette plus ses mains (ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps siliconé) non seulement sur Edward, mais aussi et surtout sur Petit Edward. Le nouveau piercing. Petit cadeau que je m'étais fait il y a une semaine.

Temps de guérison restant : 11 semaines. Donc, abstinence forcée. Et bien.

Arrivé à l'antépénultième étage, sûr maintenant que Jessica était entrée dans son appartement, je fus tiré de mes pensées par un éclat de rire bruyant et vulgaire d'un sujet de sexe clairement féminin. La nouvelle voisine. Je continuai à monter les escaliers et quand j'arrivai à mon palier, il me fut presque impossible de passer. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons, empilés les uns sur les autres jusqu'à en toucher le plafond, étaient disséminés sur le sol, directement devant la porte qui se trouvait pile en face de la mienne.

Bon Dieu. Elle avait laissé son éducation en province ou quoi?

Faisant le grand écart entre les cartons et les caisses, je réussis à arriver à la porte de l'appart, qui était grande ouverte. Des dizaines d'autres cartons étaient étalés sur le sol, et les meubles étaient encore couverts de draps blancs. A côté d'un des cartons, penchée en avant - une minijupe qui criait "Tu me dis si je porte une culotte?" - il y avait une fille. Elle fouillait dans un carton.

"Eh!", criai-je, l'obligeant à se retourner. Emmett avait raison. Elle pourrait faire concurrence à Jessica. "Ceci est un palier, pas un port de déchargement." Je lui montrai de la main le reste de ses cartons éparpillés dans l'espace commun de l'étage.

La fille me regarda et leva un sourcil en signe de défi. "Et donc...?"

"Et donc tu dois dégager tes affaires d'ici. Ok?"

Miss Minijupe 2009 s'approcha à pas feutrés, les mains sur ses hanches ondoyantes. "Au contraire, moi je dis que toi, tu dois dégager d'ici." Et elle me ferma la porte à la figure, me laissant sur _mon_ palier, dans _mon_ immeuble, parmis _ses_ cartons pleins de trucs provenants de sa province. Quand j'entrai dans mon appartement, je refermai la porte en la claquant le plus fort possible, espérant que cette Connasse m'entendrait. Je changeai le pansement de mon piercing et pris une douche, avant de m'abandonner à mon passe-temps favori de ces derniers jours : savarins et whisky. Mon dîner, mon petit-déjeuner, mon déjeuner.

Après quelques heures de festivités solitaires, j'entendis les bruits des cartons qui, petit à petit, étaient enlevés du palier. J'aurais pu l'aider, mais je ne me dérangeais pas d'un millimètre pour autant.

Petite minijupe pleine de connerie.

Elle n'avait pas comprit à qui elle avait à faire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* La traduction n'est pas littérale mais je n'arrive pas à trouver d'expression française plus satisafaisante.

- Oui, Edward est assez désagréable pour le moment, mais ne vous inquietez pas!

- Musique et vêtements en lien sur mon profil.

Bises à tous et merci :)


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre suivant enfin corrigé! Merci beaucoup pour vos review!

Je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, qu'elle appartient à Alessia, et que vous pouvez trouver la version originale ici : http://www[.]efpfanfic[.]net/viewstory[.]php?sid=392935

Bonne lecture!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2

POV Bella - "Change", Butterfly Boucher (cover de David Bowie)

Trente minutes. C'est le temps que Renée (ma mère) avait employé à me venir en aide, quand deux semaines plus tôt je l'avais appelée au secours. Avant, elle avait essayé de m'offrir son toit en Floride, puis elle y avait repensé et m'avait dit qu'elle avait passé plusieurs coups de fils et que tout était réglé. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de l'aide? Pour partir de Forks, ou plutôt pour m'échapper de Forks. J'étais lâche, je sais. Quelqu'un qui aurait eu plus de courage que moi serait resté et aurait affronté le problème. Moi non, j'étais une fugitive.

_Bravo Bella, c'est un comportament très mature._

Charlie (mon père) n'avait pas très bien réagit à l'annonce de mon départ de ce petit village humide et pluvieux.

Pour dire la vérité, personne n'avait très bien réagit, et comment les en blâmer : j'avais fui après que Mike m'ait demandé en mariage. Devant nos deux familles respectives.

Renée, se souvenant de sa vie difficile entre les montagnes et les bois de l'Etat de Washington et allergique à l'esprit fermé et étriqué de ces gens (ce n'était pas un hasard si elle aussi s'était échappée de là après seulement trois mois de mariage), n'avait pas cillé quand je l'avais appelée pour lui dire que je voulais m'en aller. Elle m'avait comprise, approuvée, et avait été en mesure de m'ouvrir les portes d'une nouvelle opportunité de vie

Je n'aimais pas Mike, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. C'était l'un de mes plus proches amis depuis le lycée, et c'était à sa manière un garçon très sympa et qui m'était cher, et j'étais sûre que ses sentiments pour moi avaient toujours été purs et sincères. Mais malgré tout, Mike n'avait jamais fait battre mon coeur. Il ne m'avait jamais fait tourner la tête. Il n'avait jamais prononcé de paroles tendres, ni eut de gestes affectueux envers moi. Il s'était toujours contenté du strict minimum.

Nous nous étions connu le premier jour d'école, quand j'avais déménagé à Forks après le remariage de Renée ; il avait commencé à me tourner autour tout de suite, et ses manières gentilles et courtoises m'avaient conquise en peu de temps. Personne n'avait jamais été courtois envers moi jusqu'à ce moment-là. De ce jour-là au premier rendez-vous, peu de temps s'était écoulé, et comme nous étions dans un petit village de fouineurs et de rapporteurs, nous avions fini par devenir petit-copain et petite-copine sans nous en rendre vraiment compte. Charlie avait toujours vu sa famille d'un bon oeil, et au lycée nous étions - aux dires de tous - le couple le plus mignon. J'avais 17 ans. J'étais jeune et stupide. Le temps avait passé, et l'amour n'avait pas éclot. Surtout pas chez moi. Je m'étais forcée à le voir comme un petit-ami plus que comme un ami, mais je n'y était jamais vraiment parvenue. C'était mon confident, celui qui m'aidait quand j'avais un problème avec mon pick-up et qui m'offrait une boîte de chocolat pour la St-Valentin. C'était le garçon avec qui j'allais à la librairie à Port Angeles ou au cinéma à Seattle, mais il n'avait jamais pénétré mon coeur au point de devenir l'homme de ma vie, l'homme que j'aurai voulu épouser.

Pour lui, en revanche, les choses avaient évolué différemment. Tellement différemment que 11 jours après avoir eu sa licence, il s'était agenouillé et m'avait demandé ma main devant tout le monde. C'est à ce moment - tout de suite après son "Veux-tu m'épouser?" -, que j'avais clairement pris conscience de ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je lui avais dit oui. Mon premier reflexe avait été de crier et de m'enfuir par la porte de la maison. C'était comme si, après toutes ces année, j'avais finalement ouvert les yeux et que je m'étais retrouvée en cage. Ma réaction, au contraire, avait été d'avoir des larmes hystériques, que tous avaient interprété comme des larmes d'émotion. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, et, cachée sous ma couette, j'avais appelé Renée. Je savais qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre mon angoisse et je savais qu'elle seule pouvait m'aider. Ainsi, après deux semaines pendant lesquelles j'avais fait semblant d'être un peu malade pour éviter de voir Mike (en réalité j'étais chez moi à faire mes bagages), et après avoir salué Charlie (qui avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre le vrai motif de mon départ uniquement pour ne pas être obligé de discuter avec moi du véritable problème), me voilà ici, dans un taxi qui m'emmenait de l'aéroport jusqu'au centre de New-York, dans l'Upper East Side.

J'avais visité New-York une seule fois, avec Renée, j'avais cinq ans. Maintenant j'en avais 20 de plus, et j'étais une femme. Une femme lâche, ok. Le concept était clair. Grâce à une amie de ma mère, une certaine Esmé, j'avais obtenu un poste d'enseignante dans l'école privée que cette Esmé dirigeait. La chance avait voulu que cette sainte femme eut aussi pour moi un appartement disponible, peu distant de l'école, et c'était là que le taxi m'emmenait.

J'emportais seulement quelques valises avec moi, ainsi que lui, Geremia. Mon chat. On disait que les chats étaient plus attachés aux lieux qu'aux personnes, mais je pense que lui était une exeption. Depuis que nous étions partis de Seattle, il ne m'avait causé aucun problème, signe que lui aussi en avait sûrement assez de Forks. Le reste de mes vêtements, de mes livres, de ma vie, arriverait dans les prochains jours, dans le calme. L'école ne commençait pas avant une semaine, j'avais donc le temps de m'installer et de m'acclimater à mon nouvel appart.

Mike? Je ne voulais pas y penser. J'avais même éteint mon portable pour éviter qu'il ne me retrouve et j'avais tâcitement interdit à Charlie de lui dire où je me trouvais. De la vitre du taxi jaune, l'horizon de New-York défilait tranquillement et j'en profitais pour libérer Geremia de sa cage.

"Prête pour une nouvelle vie?", lui demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre son museau gris.

"_Miaou_", répondit-il calmement, signe clair et évident qu'il s'en moquait pour le moins. Je lui grattai la tête pendant quelques minutes puis je le laissai se pelotonner sur mes jambes.

"Que penses-tu d'une petite balade touristique, ma belle?", me demanda le chauffeur mexicain en tapotant les doigts sur la vitre.

Pourquoi pas. "Seulement si vous évitez de m'appeler ma belle.", répondis-je.

"A vos ordres, ma belle!". Grrr.

Il faisait complètement noir quand le taxi s'arrêta devant ma nouvelle demeure. La balade touristique m'avait pris un long moment, le chauffeur m'avait montré des rues et des places flamboyantes et des magasins spectaculaires. Peu avant d'arriver à destination, je réussis à distinguer la vitrine illuminée d'un joli Café et je gardai le nom en tête, me promettant d'y repasser le lendemain.

_Cupcake Café, j'ai hâte de te rendre visite._

La seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour le moment, c'était d'une douche relaxante et d'un lit où m'allonger. Je payai le taxi et lui laissai un pourboire, faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu ses "ma belle par ci et "ma belle par là", et je me retrouvai sur le trottoir avec mes deux valises et Geremia. L'immeuble était totalement du style liberty, dans les tons pêche et vert clair. Mon futur appartement se trouvait à l'avant-dernier étage, selon ce qu'avait dit Esmé à Renée et que Renée m'avait dit. Apparement, la sainte femme était en vacances en Europe avec son mari, et elle n'avait pas pu entrer en contact avec moi. Je trainai mes valises et la cage dans les marches jusqu'à la porte, en tâchant de ne pas trébucher. Le hall était très grand et luxueux. Habituée à la maisonette de Charlie, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. J'appelai l'ascenceur et il arriva peu après à mon étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un _Plin_!, et pendant quelques secondes, je crus m'être trompée d'immeuble. Toutes les affaires qui auraient du arriver le lendemain se trouvaient en fait sur l'immense palier. Je réussis à peine à voir les carreaux clairs du sol. Une des trois portes était ouverte, et dans celui que je présumai être mon appartement, je distinguai une femme blonde.

"Oh, enfin!", s'exclama-elle après m'avoir vu sortir de l'ascenseur les yeux exorbités. "Tu es... Isabella, c'est ça?", demanda-elle, lisant l'étiquelle sur l'un des paquets qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle avait les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval haute, et elle était magnifique. Tellement belle que pendant un moment, je cru l'avoir vu dans quelques magazines de mode. Elle portait une minijupe et ses jambes faisaient étaient immenses. Littéralement. "Salut, je suis Rosalie.", continua-elle en posant les cartons et en me tendant la main.

"Salut Rosalie, je suis Bella". Je regardait autour de moi le luxe du palier et de l'entrée, qui n'était rien face au luxe du salon. Les meubles étaient recouverts de grands draps blancs, mais je réussis à percevoir clairement que la valeur des trucs qui m'entouraient était beaucoup plus élévée que celle de mon futur salaire annuel.

"Enchantée, Bella. Tu peux m'appeler Rose. Oh, attends, j'espère que ça te gênes pas que j'ai ouvert et commencé à mettre les cartons dans l'appart. Quand les déménageurs sont arrivés et ont commencé à décharger les cartons, le concierge a frôlé l'infarctus, en disant que l'arrivée était prévue pour demain et que la nouvelle locataire - toi, j'imagine -, n'était pas encore là. Alors j'ai pensé à me faire donner les clés et à faire décharger tout ça ici. Ne me dis pas que j'ai eu tort", me dit-elle tout en continuant à déplacer les cartons du palier jusqu'au milieu de salon.

Je me sentais comme ahurie, les yeux encore fixés sur les fenêtres immenses et la moquette précieuse. "Euh... non, non. Non, voyons! Tu as très bien fait, Rose... merci!"

Elle se déplaçait avec agilité et élégance en même temps, son corps était de ceux que l'on enviait. Je n'étais pas aussi grande, je n'étais pas blonde, et surtout je n'avais pas des jambes comme ça.

"Alors," continua-elle en s'arrêtant un instant et en croisant les bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans la Grosse Pomme?", demanda-elle en me parlant comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. En général, j'étais plutôt réticente à me confier aux étrangers, mais Rose me semblait sympa et m'inspirait confiance.

"Euh... je travaille?", dis-je, d'une façon qui sonna ridicule à mes propres oreilles. Le truc, c'est que je ne pouvais pas lui dire "et ben, tu sais, je me suis échappé après que mon fiancé m'ait demandé en mariage et je suis ici en espérant recommencer une nouvelle vie". Ca aurait été une réponse encore plus ridicule.

"Ok...", répondit-elle sans me poser d'autres questions.

Une fois que j'eu posé la cage par terre et libéré Geremia, je commençai moi aussi à rentrer les cartons. "Tu devrais arrêter Rose... tu n'es pas obligée..."

"T'inquiète pas. Et puis je n'ai rien à faire chez moi."

"Et toi, tu fais quoi à New-York?", lui demandai-je, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop indiscrète.

"Et bien pour dire vrai je suis de passage. Demain je pars pour Los Angeles, j'ai une audition.", se réjouit-elle en s'arrêtant un moment.

"Tu es actrice?", demandai-je en retirant mon vieux pull de survêtement à capuche, parce que j'avais trop chaud.

"Pas vraiment... j'ai toujours travaillé comme modèle, en particulier en Europe, et je suis aussi apparue dans quelques clips musicaux, mais je n'ai jamais joué dans un véritable film."

Alors tout s'expliquait, c'était un mannequin. Wow. A côté d'elle, dans mon insignifiant survêtement, je me sentais presque inutile. Nous continuâmes à faire l'aller-retour entre le palier à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et entre deux chargements, je me rendis compte à quel point l'appartement était joli. Moderne, mais chaleureux et familier. La salon était immense avec un coin cuisine innovant et fonctionnel. La chambre à coucher était peut-être encore plus grande que le salon, avec un salle de bain comprenant une douche hydromassante. Il y avait aussi une autre salle de bain et une pièce qui devrait en théorie servir de bureau.

"Ce n'est pas pour me mêler de tes affaires, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces cartons? Des briques?" Rose s'agitait, en poussant deux l'un sur l'autre.

"Pour la plupart ce sont des livres", lui dis-je en souriant.

"Donc qu'est-ce que tu es? Ecrivain? Bibliothécaire?"

"Non, une simple institutrice.", répondis-je, baissant les yeux et ayant honte encore une fois d'être aussi _normale_ face à ce mannequin/future actrice.

Geremia explora tranquillement le salon, avant de passer dans le corridor et dans la chambre à coucher, reniflant chaque recoin et bougeant la queue en signe d'approbation.

"Rose, tu habites à ces étage?"

L'éclat de rire qu'elle m'offrit en réponse fut retentissant et contagieux, puisqu'en moins de cinq secondes, je me retrouvai à rire avec elle : "Non, ma chère. _Je_ n'habite pas à cet étage, mais à celui d'en dessous. En échange, à cet étage vit le Connard.", repondit-elle tout en continuant à rire.

"Qui?", demandai-je, perplexe, au moment même où un bruit suspect arrivait de la chambre à coucher "Oh mon Dieu! Geremia!"

Comme je l'avais suspecté. Curieux et sauvage, il avait plongé dans la caisse avec le miroir, faisant tomber tous les bibelots. Mécontent, il s'était enroulé dans le drap blanc et avait causé un autre désastre en cherchant à se libérer.

"Tout va bien?" cria Rose depuis le séjour.

"Oui oui". Une fois libéré, le chat courru se faufiler sous le lit pour continuer son inspection, et je cherchai à remettre en ordre les bibelots en bois, quelques cadres vides, un coffret à bijoux et quelques bougeoirs vides. Dieu, cette maison criait le luxe, dans ses moindres recoins. Une fois ceci finit, j'en profitai et utilisai la salle de bain, m'étonnant de combien j'en avais besoin après le voyage en avion et celui en taxi. L'hydromassage me criait "utilise moi!" et je ne voyais pas de raison de le faire taire. Toutefois les appels venant du palier étaient plus forts et donc... d'abord l'effort ensuite le réconfort.

En parlant de cris, la voix forte de Rose - suivie du bruit sourd d'une porte claquée - me contragnirent à interrompre mes divagations et à retourner au salon. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", lui demandai-je, inquiète.

J'avais l'impression qu'un diable avait pris possession d'elle.

"Le Connard.", souffla-elle

"Le Connard?"

"Ton voisin d'en face. Je suis ici depuis une semaine, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je sais juste que c'est un connard."

"Hum... et comment tu le sais?", demandai-je, rouvrant la porte et recommençant à déplacer les cartons.

"On s'est croisés deux fois dans le hall et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu à mon salut cordial? Rien du tout. Il marche et se prend pour Dieu sur terre. Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour comprendre que c'est un connard. Le Connard."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?, demandai-je brusquement, intimidée par ce voisin qui semblait plutôt hargneux.

"Il m'a confondu avec la nouvelle locataire et m'a intimé - avec ses manières habituelles de Connard -, de me débrouiller pour libérer le palier. Tu sais comment il est", ajouta-elle en riant maléfiquement. "Tes affaires occupent tout l'espace qui est normalement occupé par sa connerie." Elle sourit à ses paroles, mais en même temps, elle accéléra le mouvement, déplaçant plus vite les cartons du palier jusqu'à l'appart.

J'étais ici depuis même pas deux heures et j'avais déjà faillit avoir des dettes envers Esmé pour les dommages causés par mon chat, en plus d'avoir énervé mon voisin. Je continuai à déplacer les cartons dans les différentes pièces même après que Rose m'eu laissée pour aller préparer sa valise pour son voyage du lendemain. Sa compagnie avait été très plaisante, et mes remerciements furent sincères, étant donné qu'elle m'avait été d'une grande aide avec tout mon bazard. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour son audition et elle me promit que, une fois rentrée à New-York, elle viendrait me voir pour tout me raconter.

Une fois les aller-retours terminés, je fermai la porte d'un coup d'épaule et avec un soupir fatigué, je me jetai sur le divan encore recouvert du drap blanc. J'allumai finalement mon portable après une journée entière, et en plus de deux messages de Mike - que j'effaçai sans même les avoir lu -, je trouvai des dizaines et des dizaines de messages en attente de la part de l'entreprise de déménagement qui m'annonçait que pour des raisons techniques, ils devaient déménager mes affaires avec 24h d'avance. Ah vraiment? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

Les bras et les jambes endoloris, je me forçai à ignorer le grognement de mon estomac, me rappelant soudain que, en dehors du snack avalé à l'aéroport, j'étais complètement à-jeun.

J'avais encore tellement de choses à faire avant de pouvoir m'allonger dans mon lit.

Et demain m'attendait mon premier jour de travail à New-York.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Voilà une partie de l'histoire de Bella...

- La musique et les vêtements de Bella et Rose sont en liens sur mon profil ce soir parce que ça beug pour le moment (du moins chez moi).


	4. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour les review, elles me font toutes très plaisir et me motivent à fond pour continuer la traduction =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3

**POV Edward** - "I don't care", Apocalyptica

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go_

"Quelle chanson de mer..."

…_planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high_

"Oh fils de pute." Le reveil contenant l'IPod finit par terre d'un seul mouvement de bras. "Shuffle de merde". Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible qu'en me réveillant, je doive penser à George Michael. Je me couvris la tête avec mon coussin et refermai les yeux.

…_make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
You turn a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same  
'Cause you're my lady I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so…_

"Putain!" Je me levai du lit comme un ressort et tout se mit à tourner. Oh, hello matin d'après. Je ramassai le réveil par terre en me retenant d'une main sur la table de nuit, mais la musique ne s'arrêtait pas. J'appuyai sur tous les boutons, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, mais George Michael continuait à chanter. Puis je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le réveil, mais le téléphone.

"Emmett..." Lui seul s'amusait à changer la sonnerie de mon portable. Je pensais qu'il avait comprit qu'il devait me laisser tranquille après la fois de Toxic de Britney. Je répondis, pas tant pour entendre ce qu'il voulait, mais pour faire taire George. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Oh, mon frère! Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien, merci."

"Emmett. Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux.", dis-je en m'étendant sur le lit et en fermant les paupières. Quelle quantité d'alcook avais-je bu hier soir? Pas trop, vu que j'avais réussi à monter jusque dans la chambre à coucher, mais apparement pas mal, vu que j'avais un mal de tête féroce.

"Donc? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Schrek, j'ai pas comprit. Répète."

"Ce te va? De me rejoindre. Pour déjeuner? Il est presque 2h et je voulais savoir avant de ferm..."

"Quoi?? Deux heures?" Merde, j'avais dormis autant...

"Alors, Edward?"

"Hum... oui oui, ça va. Donne-moi le temps de me préparer et j'arrive." Je raccrochai et laissai le téléphone sur le lit, bougeant au ralenti comme un zombie.

Dehors, il y avait du soleil, signe que nous étions encore en août. Quand arrivera novembre? Quand arrivera la neige?

Je réglai l'eau de façon à prendre une douche froide, espérant que ça me réveillerait complètement. Je contrôlai Petit Edward, m'assurant que le piercing soit à sa place, et sans même m'essuyer les cheveux (entre nous, j'avais essayé de leur donner une certaine allure, mais ils continuaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête), j'enfilai un T-Shirt, un jean et des chaussures. Lunettes de soleil psychédéliques pour cacher l'effet d'un matin d'après, et j'étais prêt.

La palier avait retrouvé son état normal. Bravo, paysanne. Tu l'as fait.

Je descendai avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall, vide puisque Bill (le concierge) était en repos à cette heure-là. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce type travaillait peu et gagnait beaucoup... mais qui étais--je, moi, pour contrarier l'âme généreuse d'Esmé. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Billy était l'unique concierge en fauteil roulant de tout New-York, mais bon. Esmé était faite ainsi : quand il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un, elle ne reculait jamais. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard si Carlisle et elle m'avaient adopté. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils avaient offert un boulot les yeux fermés à Billy, veuf et avec un fils à charge. Et quel fils... mais laissons tomber.

Je vérifiai la boîte aux lettres et en profitai pour jeter un coup d'oeil à celle à côté de la mienne. Swan I., la nouvelle locataire. I comme Ingrid? Peut-être qu'elle était russe. I comme Irène. I comme Isobel. Non, I comme Isabel. Le nom d'une personne en disait beaucoup... Miss Connasse, comment peux-tu donc t'appeler? Idiote, j'avais trouvé. Idiote Swan.

Comme je me sentais complètement abruti, je réussis avec peine à marcher droit et je cru que le neuvième croisement de l'enfer de l'enfer avait déménagé à New-York - tellement il faisait chaud -. Je levai un bras alors qu'un taxi passait, espérant que cette fois, il ne pue pas la pisse. J'arrivai au Café alors qu'Emmett était en train de fermer, et quand je descendis de la voiture, il m'accueuillit d'un fracassant éclat de rire.

"La prochaine fois que tes gros doigts s'approchent de mon portable, je m'occuperai personnellement de te les couper. Entendu?" Pour toute réponse, il continua à rire. "Tu vas bien?, lui demandai-je.

"Tu m'as appelé Shrek, mais tu t'es regardé dans le miroir?", me demanda-il pendant qu'on commençait à marcher comme d'habitude en direction du restau d'Arturo. Je baissai les yeux sur mon t-shirt : vert. Mes chaussures : vertes. Putain, même mes lunettes psychédéliques étaient vertes.

"Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Petit-Pois?", continua-il, abattant une de ses mains sur mon épaule et riant à perdre haleine.

"Est-ce que je peux te foutre des coups de pied au cul jusqu'à Noël", menaçai-je tandis qu'au loin apparaissait notre habituelle table en terrasse.

Sur le conseil d'Arturo en personne, nous commandâmes des _penne alla boscaiola_ et un bifteck à la Florentine. Emmett bu son habituel vin toscan, mais moi je refusai : j'étais encore un peu trop étourdi.

"Eh!", demanda-il d'un coup, "Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de la nouvelle voisine? Baisable?"

Wow. "Pour toi assurément", décrétai-je, jouant à faire des boulettes avec la mie du pain.

"Ah ouais? Allez raconte!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise... elle est grande, blonde et conne."

Pour un peu, Emmett se serait étranglé avec un morceau de pain "Grande, blonde... Edward, dis-moi qu'en cadeau de bienvenue tu te l'es faite sur le palier, parce que sinon je te renie."

"Renie-moi alors. C'est une blonde présomptueuse et sans cerveau. Et puis même si j'avais voulu me la faire, j'aurais pas pu, le palier était envahi de son bordel.", répondis-je, encore furax de la façon dont elle m'avait claqué la porte à la figure.

"Aie aie aie... je sens qu'il y a autre chose", dit-il, psalmodiant comme un gamin de maternelle. "Pourquoi "conne"?"

"Pour rien, pour rien...", murmurai-je, cherchant à éviter le sujet.

Arturo nous offrit une belle part de tarte au ricotta (fromage italien) et aux poires, fraîche et sucrée. Je la mangeai volontiers, gourmand comme toujours. Emmett et moi continuâmes à bavarder, selon le même schéma : il parlait, j'acquiesçais.

"Ecoute Edward... je dois te demander une faveur. Je dois faire un saut au Café du Queens, tu pourrais me remplacer pendant quelques heures?", demanda-il après avoir payé l'addition.

"Le Café du Queens, hein? Quel âge à ce Café, franchement?"

"Non, non, je dis ça sérieusement. Je dois discuter d'affaires avec les employés... alors tu me remplaces?"

Et perdre la fabuleuse opportunité de me goinfrer de muffin en refusant? Jamais.

Même si Emmett aimait se moquer de moi par ses paroles et jouer avec mon portable, je ne pouvais pas être vache avec lui. Nous n'étions pas frères de sang, mais je le considérais comme mon frère à tous les niveaux. Tout comme je considérais comme une soeur cette petite nana griffée qu'était Alice. A propos : assis sur le tabouret derrière la caisse, pendant que les serveurs préparaient et servaient le café et des petits fours, je lui envoyai un message.

"**Comment ça s'est passé avec Kuri?**"

Elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard. "**Katie. Suri est sa fille. Je t'ai offert un abonnement à Cosmo pour te cultiver**."

"**Ah... voilà ce que j'ai utilisé pour nettoyer les fientes de pigeons des balcons**!" Je ris en regardant l'écran, un biscuit au chocolat à la main. En vérité, ce Cosmo, je le lisais aux toilettes, pour m'informer de ce qui plaisait aux femmes au lit. J'étais vraiment malin.

"**Crétin. Enfin, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai quelques heures de libres, on se voit chez moi**?"

"**Je ne peux pas, je suis au Café à faire le baby-sitter. Sorry**."

"**Ok, alors on se voit un de ces soirs chez toi. Bisous, bisous**."

L'après-midi passa agréablement, surtout parce que ma cuite disparaissait peu à peu à mesure que les heures passaient. Les clients allaient et venaient : touristes, fidèles qui n'oubliaient pas leur frappuccino quotidien, jeunes filles qui entraient seulement pour pouvoir m'admirer et rentrer chez elle en pensant à moi sous la douche (c'était la pure vérité), femmes et hommes qui travaillaient/étudiaient sur leurs ordinateurs. Tant de vies, tant d'histoires qui se croisaient entre cupcake, cafés et boissons diverses.

Et puis il y avait moi. Qui avait une histoire mais qui préférait boire et manger dessus.

Nul pour la musique... ainsi que l'avait dit ce fils de pute hier. Dix-sept ans de piano, dont huit ans de Conservatoire, et je serais nul. Et pourquoi? Parce que je ne voulais pas changer, parce que je ne voulais pas respecter les règles bourgeoises du marché.

Les mamans n'achèteraient pas de berceuse composé par moi. Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre, ces mères alors.

Je me forçai à ne pas y penser et allumai les lumières de la vitrine puisque dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Emmett arriva dix minutes plus tard "Alors tout est OK dans le Queens?"

"Oui, j'ai du élever un peu la voix, mais à la fin, ils m'ont écouté. Et ici, comment ça s'est passé?"

"Tout est ok ici aussi. A part pour le plateau de muffin au beurre de cacahuètes et au chocolat, qui a été diminué de moitié par moi-même. Je peux m'en aller?", demandai-je. J'avais besoin de retourner dans ma tanière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?", demanda-il

"Rien, pourquoi?"

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble quelque part... ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester toujours enfermé, Edward." Nous y voilà. J'étais à un pas de recevoir un sermon.

"On fait ça la semaine prochaine, Em?"

"C'est une promesse", me dit-il, sérieux.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et me dirigeai vers la sortie, prêt à peiner pour trouver un taxi. Impoli et mal élevé comme seul je pouvais l'être, je heurtai de l'épaule une fille habillée en violet qui était en train d'entrer dans le Café au moment même où j'en sortais. Pourquoi est-ce que je me retournai? Pour m'excuser, penserez-vous. Non, je me retournai pour regarder son cul.

"Joli cul", murmurai-je pour moi-même. Elle avait peut-être une tête affreuse. Qui pourra jamais le dire? Remerciant Dieu que j'invoquais en vain tellement de fois, je réussis à attraper un taxi propre avec un chauffeur cordial. Non pas que j'aimais bavarder avec les chauffeurs, mais un type propre et bien élevé étaut toujours mieux qu'un type à l'haleine d'ail et aux cheveux gras.

Billy était toujours derrière son bureau, un miracle.

"Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen."

"Billy". Je limitais la conversation au minimum avec lui. La façon dont il me regardait me faisait me sentir violé dans mon intimité. Non, je n'étais pas parano. _Petit_ Edward pensait comme moi. Je pris l'ascenseur, remerciant de nouveau Dieu de l'absence de Jessica, et arrivai jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage.

"Et non, putain. Non. Non, non, non." Devant la porte d'Idiote Swan, il y avait d'autres cartons. Ok, ce n'était pas le marché populaire que ça avait été hier, et honnêtement, cette fois-ci, les cartons laissaient le palier libre ; mais je ne réussis pas à contenir une vague de fureur. J'avais encore en mémoire la porte claquée en plein visage, et oui.

Je rentrai la clé dans la serrure et sans refermer la porte, j'allai directement dans mon bureau. Je saisis un Post-It, un stylo et écrivis un beau message à Idiote Swan. Je retournai sur le palier et le collai sur l'un des cartons "Comme ça on verra si tu comprends." Je rentrai chez moi et posai mes chaussures, directement à l'étage du dessus pour prendre une douche, changer le pansement et me préparer au rite qui m'attendait.

Ce soir : Rhum et Viennetta.

**POV Bella** - "First day at work", Daniel Johnston

Le réveil sonna ponctuellement à 5h, bien que j'eu les yeux ouverts depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'avais dormi seulement 4h mais je n'étais pas fatiguée. Non, j'étais plus agitée que fatiguée. C'était mon premier jour de travail. OK, ce n'était pas un jour de travail à proprement parler, vu que l'école commençait officiellement dans une semaine seulement, mais je me sentais aussi tendue. Serai-je à la hauteur de mon travail? Au fond, depuis la licence j'avais seulement fait un remplacement à l'école élémentaire de Forks, où tout le monde me connaissait et où il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ici, en revanche, nous étions à New-York, dans une métropole. J'enseignerai dans une prestigieuse école privée, fréquentée par des enfants de stylistes, chanteurs et stars de cinéma.

Réussirai-je à me faire respecter par les enfants? Je l'admettais, moi et les enfants n'étions pas d'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'effrayait en eux.

M'entendrai-je avec mes collègues? J'étais quelqu'un de compétitif mais pas au point de faire des croche-pieds. Celà sera-il suffisant pour éviter les commérages et les coups d'oeil curieux des autres instituteurs? A Forks, j'en avais pris l'habitude... mais ici? Oh, trop de questions à 5h du matin. Je me levai du lit et me jetai sous la douche. _Ce soir... hydromassage, tu seras mien, je le promets._

Hier soir, après m'être reposée cinq minutes sur le canapé, j'avais commencé à ouvrir les cartons et à enlever les draps des meubles de mon nouvel appartement. Chaque pièce d'ameublement avait été choisi d'une main experte, avec un goût incomparable.

La chambre à coucher avait des murs couleur crème et un grand lit conjugal positionné au centre, contre le mur qui la séparait du couloir. A droite il y avait le meuble avec le miroir que Geremia avait inauguré à peine arrivé, alors qu'à gauche se trouvait un petit balcon où je n'avais pas encore eu l'opportunité de mettre les pieds. En face du lit, une armoire aussi grande que ma chambre chez Charlie. A côté de celle-ci, la salle de bain dans laquelle je me trouvais maintenant.

Hier soir, enfin cette nuit, j'avais rangé quelques-uns de mes vêtements et quelques plats et tasses qui me seraient utiles dès que j'aurai trouvé le temps d'aller faire des courses. J'avais fouillé dans les meubles de la cuisine, et avais été surprise quand je les avais trouvé pleins de couverts, de casseroles et d'autres trucs. La même chose s'était produite quand j'avais trouvé des serviettes et des peignoirs dans la petite armoire du couloir, et quand j'avais ouvert la cabine de douche pour y trouver, suspendus à l'intérieur, des dizaines et des dizaines de flacons de produits pour le corps.

Je laissai l'eau me relaxer et me donner le courage dont j'avais besoin pour affronter cette journée importante. Pour aujourd'hui, je choisis d'enfiler quelque chose de joli et de discret. Un jean noir, une petite chemise violette et une paire de ballerine. Je séchai mes cheveux et les laissai libres, et après avoir salué Geremia, roulé en boule sur la moquette, je m'approchai de la porte. Avec un comportement tout à fait ridicule, je l'ouvris en craignant de voir le voisin hautain d'hier soir. Les commentaires sur son comportement de la part de Rose m'avaient infuencé de manière négative. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise après tant d'années à Forks, c'était que parfois les gens pouvaient cracher leur venin sur les autres de manière gratuite. Rosalie me semblait être une fille sympa, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser son jugement conditionner le mien. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et me regardai dans le miroir durant la descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tirant ma chemise de mes mains, et vérifiai que dans mon sac (violet aussi), il y avait tout. Mon portable aussi. Eteint. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec le _Plin_! habituel sur le hall désert, exception faite d'un homme en fauteil roulant.

"Bonjour!" s'exclama-il, levant les yeux d'un livre qu'il tenait appuyé sur ses james et me souriant.

"Bonjour!", répondis-je poliment. Il avait de longs cheveux sels et poivres, et les traits marqués des indiens d'Amérique. Sa peau sombre confirmait mon idée sur ses origines.

Il ferma le livre et se dirigea vers moi en me tendant la main "Ravi de vous connaître, je suis Billy Black, le concierge de l'immeuble."

"Bonjour! Le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis Bella Swan. Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi", lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Il aurait pu être mon père.

"A condition que tu m'appelles Billy!"

"Ok, Billy.", répondis-je. Il semblait être une personne comme il faut.

"J'espère que tout s'est bien passé hier avec l'entreprise de déménagement...", dit-il, semblant sincèrement préoccupé.

"Oui, oui... tout s'est bien passé. Rose a été très gentille de s'occuper de tout..."

"Oh Rose est une fille bien. Autre chose qu'une voisine empressée à ce qu'il semble!"

"Et bien..." Billy me semblait vraiment être un brave homme, mais j'étais trop tendue pour m'arrêter et bavarder avec lui. Je tenais à arriver à l'heure à mon premier jour de travail. Et lui semblait disposé à parler. "Bien... il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Bonne journée, Billy."

Et je me dirigeai vers la porte, avant que sa voix ne m'arrête. "Je me suis permis d'ajouter une plaque avec ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres, Bella. Bonne journée à toi aussi. A bientôt!"

Exactement ce que je pensais. Une personne bien.

Le complexe scolaire St Mary était situé dans la partie haute de l'Upper East Side, à l'abri de Central Park. Il comprenait une école maternelle et une école élémentaire, tandis que le reste des classes, jusqu'au lycée, était situé dans l'Upper West Side, de l'autre côté du parc.

J'arrivai en taxi devant le haut portail noir, et pendant un moment, il me sembla que c'était plus mon premier jour d'école que mon premier jour de boulot. Nous étions en Août et il était tôt le matin. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un enfant, et même les adultes semblaient manquer. Les bâtiments étaient hauts et austères, mais le parc plein d'arbres et de fleurs colorés ainsi que de bancs, rendait l'ambiance joyeuse et adaptée aux enfants. Ici aussi tout avait l'aspect et l'odeur du luxe.

Les parents payaient 50 000 dollards par an pour permettre à leurs enfants d'étudier dans ce lieu. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Le portail gris était à moitié ouvert, et le porche pavé de marbre qui servait d'entrée semblait ne jamais se finir. Au milieu se trouvait un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieure, et sur les côtés de l'escalier, diverses portes. Je frappai à celle sur laquelle était écrit en lettres rebondies et colorées "Secrétariat", mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Wow. Il aurait du y avoir quelqu'un, non?

"Premier jour pour toi aussi?". Je sursautai, terrorisée, quand une voix masculine m'interpella. Je me tournai lentement, esperant que mon coeur ne mettrait que quelques secondes avant de recommencer à battre normalement, et je me trouvai devant un garçon grand et blond, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux longs dans le cou, bien coiffés dans une coupe à la mode. "Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.", continua-il, souriant et me tendant la main. "Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock", dit-il, avec un fort accent du Sud.

"Je suis Bella," répondis-je. "Bella Swan."

"Apparement ils sont encore tous à la mer, hein?", dit-il, gesticulant avec la valise marron qu'il tenait à la main. Sans vouloir passer pour une voyeuse, je détaillai son habillement et j'en restai positivement surprise. Costume couleur sable qui rappelait la couleur de ses cheveux et chemise à carreaux bleus qui faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le fait qu'il était non seulement séduisant, mais aussi professionnel. Moi au contraire, je semblait sortir d'une page de Cosmo. En fait, c'était sur une page de Cosmo que j'avais vu la chemise et les chaussures que je portais. Wow.

"Hum... ouais", balbutiai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu enseignes?", me demand-il, posant sa malette sur une des chaises alignées le long du mur et en s'asseyant. Je l'imitai, me résignant au fait qu'il nous fallait attendre l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

"L'anglais, et toi?"

"L'histoire... je suis prof d'histoire", répondit-il. En effet, en le regardant mieux, il avait un peu l'air d'un historien, d'un explorateur et d'un connaisseur de cultures antiques et de civilisations. Ou peut-être que j'avais lu trop de livres de Wilbur Smith. Probablement.

"Où es-ce que tu enseignais avant de venir ici, Bella? Moi, j'ai bossé à Austin, au Texas, c'est ma ville natale", dit-il, me donnant une information et en attendant donc une autre en échange.

Devais-je vraiment lui dire que j'avais fait un remplacement dans une classe de 12 gamins à Forks? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre... Je répondis à sa question et il m'en posa une autre. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Jasper était plus vieux que moi, il avait 27 ans et enseignait depuis quelques années seulement. Il éluda habillement ma question sur ce qu'il faisait avant d'être prof, et quand je lui demandai si ce n'était pas étrange pour un homme d'enseigner en primaire, il me répondis tranquillement "Pour vous les femmes, ce n'est pas étrange de faire la guerre?" Comment lui donner tort? Il habitait à NY depuis quelques semaines, à Brooklyn et il partageait son appartement avec un étudiant fauché venant d'Espagne. Il était gentil, poli et ses bonnes manières étaient celles classiques des gens du Sud. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes un bruit de talons provenir de notre gauche. Sur les talons, la silhouette mince d'une fille qui se dépêchait comme si elle faisait un marathon. "Excusez-moi! Excusez-moi!" Elle se dépêcha de nous rejoindre et une fois arrivée à quelques pas de nous, elle posa une main sur son estomac pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. "Bienvenus, mon nom est Angela Weber. Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, mais le traffic dans cette ville peut être désastreux", nous dit-elle, serrant nos mains et se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte du secrétariat.

L'ameublement était moderne et coloré, mais en même temps sérieux et rigoureux.

"Tu dois être Isabella", dite-elle en me souriant. "Et tu es Jasper."

"Bella", répondis-je avec mon habituel empressement quand je devais corriger les gens qui m'appelaient par mon nom entier. "Juste Bella."

"Ok, Bella. Alors, avant tout, merci d'être venus avec une semaine d'avance.", dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteil et en nous faisant signe de l'imiter. "L'année scolaire approche et il est important qu'avant le début des cours, vous connaissiez non seulement l'école mais aussi le reste de vos collègues et le règlement de l'institution." J'acquiesçai avec conviction, me sentant exactement comme le premier jour d'école, quand l'institutrice expliquait les règles de vie en commun. "Malheureusement pour vous, les autres enseignants seront là seulement demain, et pour le moment, madame Cullen, notre directrice, n'est pas là non plus."

Esmé, la sainte femme.

Angela, calmement et gentiment, continua de nous informer sur les horaires, les programmes de nos matières et sur le règlement. Elle me dit que - étant elle-même prof d'anglais -, elle serait mon tuteur les premiers temps dans ma classe, pour m'aider à connaître les élèves et les aider, eux, à s'attacher à moi. A St-Mary, le plus important était l'harmonie, avant même l'instruction. Entre les élèves et les profs, entre les élèves eux-mêmes, et surtout entre les adultes. D'après ce que dit Angela, Jasper aussi aurait un tuteur, et même si tout ceci pouvait nous sembler sérieux et pompeux pour le moment, elle nous assura que tout serait très simple et immédiat. Je voulais la croire, surtout parce qu'il m'était impossible de penser que derrière un gentil visage comme le sien se cachait de mauvaises choses.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à parler des programmes d'étude, et Jasper fût particulièrement motivé. Il voulait apporter quelques modifications, introduisant l'utilisation de film et de maquettes reproductives des grandes batailles de notre pays, et Angèla accueilli cela positivement. "Esmé en sera folle", déclara-elle. Moi, de mon côté, je lui énumérai la liste de lectures simples et amusantes auxquelles je pensais pour interesser les enfants aux grands classiques, en partant des fondements de l'écriture américaine. Dans mon cas aussi, selon Angèla, Esmé en serait folle.

Après quelques heures, vint le moment de visiter l'école en elle-même. Angela nous guida à travers les couloirs dans lesquels se trouvaient de petites armoires colorées, nous faisant entrer dans ce que seraient nos futures salles de classe. J'appris avec beaucoup de plaisir que Jasper et moi serions dans les classes voisines, et celà me réconforta un peu.

"Bien... qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller manger un morceau ensemble et puis nous reviendrons pour quelques heures. Je voudrais vous soumettre la liste de vos futurs élèves et vous informer sur chacun d'eux, de façon à rendre votre travail plus facile une fois qu'auront commencé les cours."

La conversation, pendant le déjeuner dans un bistrot français, fut plus légère. Nous évitâmes le travail et nous concentrâmes sur nos vies. Angela gagna mille autres points quand elle se montra compréhensive avec le fait que je venais d'un petit village, puisqu'elle même venait d'une petite ville du Dakota Nord. Elle avait un fiancé, Ben, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Jasper en revanche était célibataire, comme moi, et c'est la seule information qui filtra de son passé texan. C'était un type très réservé, et je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer. Un regard complice d'Angela me fit comprendre que la reserve du prof d'histoire ne lui avait pas échappée non plus.

Alors que nous en étions au dessert, le téléphone d'Angela sonna, et je me souvins brusquement du mien. Je l'allumai, craignant de finir submergée par les messages de Mike, mais, au contraire, j'en trouvai bien quinze de Charlie. Oh mon Dieu, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je l'appelai alors que nous retournions à l'école, le rassurant sur le fait que j'étais toujours en vie, qu'aucun clochard new-yorkais n'avait attenté à ma vie et que ne partageais pas mon appart avec des cafards et des rats. Charlie regardait trop de film. Il ne me demanda rien sur Mike, et je ne demandai rien sur lui.

Dans le bureau du secrétariat, moi et Jasper écoutâmes avec attention Angela tandis que celle-ci nous faisait la liste de nos futurs élèves. Elle nous donna dans le détail des informations sur les familles, en particulier sur les enfants de parents divorcés ou séparés, qui, d'une certaine manière, pouvaient en ressortir plus sensibles et en difficulté. Elle nous mit en garde contre les enfants de VIP, la plupart d'entre eux étant pourrie gâtée, comme les parents leur avaient appris à être.

"Il y aurait aussi une autre élève...", dit-elle soudain, perdant pendant un instant sa luminosité et son ton énergique. "Elle a huit ans et elle est en attente d'une transplantation de coeur au Presbyterian Hospital, l'hôpital administré par le docteur Cullen, le mari d'Esmé. Lucy ne peut pas suivre les leçons comme les autres enfants, tant son organisme est affaibli par la maladie. C'est pour cela que tous les deux jours, certains d'entre nous vont lui rendre visite dans sa chambre stérile et l'aident à suivre le programme scolaire. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire vous aussi?", nous demanda-elle.

Nous acceptâmes tous les deux en même temps, poussés non seulement par de la peine pour la petite Lucy, mais aussi et surtout par le désir d'apporter un peu de normalité dans sa vie si tourmentée.

L'après-midi se poursuivit sur un ton plus léger, avec Angela qui nous raconta des histoires drôles sur certaines des vieilles enseignantes de St-Mary. Jasper s'amusa aussi, pas mal à l'aise au milieu de ce qui pourrait sembler être des discours typiquement féminins. Comme moi, il semblait très content, aussi bien de son nouveau travail que de l'organisation et de la sympathie de notre nouvelle amie, Angela. A la fin de cette intense journée, nous nous donnâmes tous rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure. Angela nous promit d'être ponctuelle et d'apporter le petit-déjeuner.

Je montai dans un taxi blanc, fatiguée mais heureuse. Je me sentais optimiste : envers mon nouveau boulot, envers cette ville, envers les personnes que j'avais connu en moins de 24h. Je décidai de compléter cette agréable journée en m'arrêtant au Café que j'avais repéré hier soir. Le taxi me laissa au coin de l'immeuble et je continuai à pied jusqu'à la vitrine illuminée du magasins de gâteaux. Fascinée par les lumières du Café, je ne fis pas attention au garçon, qui pour un peu m'aurait renversée en sortant du magasin. Je lui jetai un regard du coin de l'oeil, remarquant qu'il semblait avoir un buisson sur la tête et réalisant qu'il s'agissait en fait de cheveux. Roux. Wow.

Le Café était chaleureux et accueillant, et j'en profittai pour m'assoir à l'une des table libre à côté de la vitrine illuminée. Après même pas deux secondes, l'Homme Armoire en chair et en os se présenta avec un petit menu plastifié. "Bonsoir", dit-il en souriant et en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Salut", répondis-je, baissant les yeux et rougissant.

"Je m'appelle Emmett", dit-il. "Quand tu décides de commander, siffle-moi."

Comme si je pouvais me mettre à le siffler pour commander. Pour qui m'avait-il prise? Insouciant de ce qu'il venait de dire, Emmett se mit à tourner autour de ma table, avec ses manières amusantes et galantes. Il passa un torchon sur les tables à côté de la mienne, rangea un des panneaux publicitaires, donna de l'eau aux plantes. Le tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. "Ok, j'ai choisi", dis-je.

Il s'approcha à la vitesse de l'éclair, les mains croisées derrière le dos et le regard d'un toutou qui attendait que son maître lui lance un os. "Un frullato (cocktail de fruits mixés) au melon et un muffin au chocolat".

"Excellent choix. Frullato et muffin en arrivage pour..."

"Bella", lui dis-je, rougissant à sa tentative de flirt éhontée.

Il revint moins de deux minutes plus tard, un plateau rond à la main. Il installa un dessous-de-verre et y posa le grand verre de frullato. Sur une petite soucoupe en papier, un muffin au chocolat décoré d'une petite houppe de crème.

"Merci".

"De rien", dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de me laisser à mon muffin et mon frullato.

Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais une experte en gâteaux. Dans le mortel ennui de Forks, il avait peu de choses à faire. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais dévoré des dizaines et des dizaines de livres, et j'avais perfectionné mes capacités culinaires, en particulier celles relatives aux gâteaux. Mike aimait mes muffins, idem pour Charlie.

Je mordis dans la pâte moelleuse au chocolat et ne pus retenir un "mmm" de pur plaisir. Pur. Plaisir. Les gouttes de chocolat fondaient entre la langue et le palais, laissant dans la bouche cette sensation de cacao sableux qui me plaisait tant.

C'était vraiment bon. Tellement bon que je ne pus me retenir de lever le pouce vers un Emmett tout sourire qui m'observait de la caisse. Je bus le frullato au melon, délicieux lui aussi, et me dirigeai vers le présentoir pour faire une réserve de muffins au chocolat. J'avais trouvé mon dîner.

"Combien je te dois?", demandai-je, pour les muffins et le frullato.

"Rien, Bella. C'est la maison qui offre."

"Non, non. Je ne peux pas accepter."

"Si, au contraire. Tu es nouvelle par là, non?", demanda-il, curieux.

"Ouais... Comment tu le sais?"

"Un visage comme le tien est difficile à oublier...", dit-il, me faisant un nouveau clin d'oeil. "Considère-le comme un geste de bienvenue dans le quartier. De cette manière, tu seras obligée de revenir me voir.", ajouta-il avec une autre oeillade.

Je rougis, acceptai les muffins et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte, prête à rentrer à la maison.

Billy Black était encore là, son livre appuyé sur ses jambes. "Bella!", s'exclama-il. "Crois-moi, cette fois aussi j'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi..."

Oh non.

"Les déménageurs?, demandai-je, craignant de devoir passer une autre soirée à traîner des paquets.

Billy acquiesça tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour m'appeler l'ascenseur. "Seulement quelques paquets de petites dimensions cependant." Heureusement.

Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Billy après l'avoir remercié et profitai du parfum alléchant des muffins. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je poussai un soupir de soulagement à la vue de trois misérables cartons. Sur l'un d'eux, il y avait un billet jaune, un Post-It. L'écriture était linéaire et élégante.

"_**Le prochain carton indésirable sur mon palier connaîtra le chemin d'une poubelle du trottoir**_."

Le mot "mon" était souligné bien trois fois.

Je me tournai vers la porte en face de la mienne avec une seule pensée à l'esprit.

_Quel Connard_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour ce chapitre... la rencontre entre Bella et Edward n'a pas encore eu lieu, désolée... Mais très vite, ne vous inquietez pas ;)

Précisions de l'auteur :

- Elle ne sait pas si l'école St-Mary existe réellement, elle l'a inventée.

- En revanche, le Presbyterian Hospital et le Cupcake Café existent vraiment.

Je posterai normalement la suite mardi :)

Bises à tous!


	5. Chapter 4

Comme promis, voici la suite! Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes les review, qui me font très plaisir, et qui font aussi très plaisir à l'auteur ;)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4

**POV Bella** - "Bad day", Daniel Powter

_Quel Connard_

J'entrai dans mon appartement et posai clés, sac et muffin sur le meuble de l'entrée, avant de retourner sur le palier pour prendre les cartons.

_Son_ palier. Peut-être qu'il était écrit sur les briques "Propriété de monsieur Connard de Connard"? Je crois pas.

Je laissai les cartons à côté du canapé et fit voler mes chaussures dans les airs, directement dans la chambre à coucher, pour me mettre à l'aise.

Espèce de goujat. Que diable, trois petits carton. Il avait besoin de me laisser ce billet de menace? Pfff. Je posai mon jeans et ma chemise et enfilai un débardeur et un short. Je voulais me relaxer dans la baignoire, mais ce soir non plus je ne pouvais pas. J'étais trop nerveuse pour profiter de la mousse et des bulles de l'hydromassage.

Geremia me reçu en venant se frotter contre mes chevilles, en ronronnant et en miaulant.

"Comment ça va, mon chéri?". Il continua à se frotter, et je le pris donc dans bras et caressait son pelage gris. "Nous avons un voisin con, tu le sais Gerri?" Le surnom que Charlie lui avait donné quand je l'avais trouvé dans le bois derrière la maison ne m'avait jamais plu, mais je me retrouvais maintenant à l'utiliser. Wow.

Je le câlinai pendant quelques minutes, avant de verser de l'eau propre et de la nourriture fraîche dans les bols prévu à cet effet. Content et rassasié, il se consacra à ses activités d'inspection de la maison pendant que je me remettai à ouvrir les cartons restants, et à ranger le contenu sur les étagères, dans les meubles, l'armoire et dans la cuisine.

Parfois, je m'accordais un muffin d'Emmett, me laissant à chaque fois aller à de véritables gémissements de plaisir. Quel garçon bizarre. Il s'était empressé de m'offrir des gâteaux pour me faire revenir au Café : il pensait peut-être que je ne voudrais plus y retourner. Idiot.

Des cartons je sortis des vêtements, des livres, des objets acquis à mesure des années passées à Forks. Pour chacun d'eux, j'avais un souvenir, mais je sentais toutefois que cette vie était déjà lointaine. Je sais, je n'étais ici que depuis un jour, mais je ne pouvais me sentir autrement qu'optimiste, forte, prête à affronter n'importe quel défi que cette ville voudra m'offrir.

A minuit et demi, je décidai que le salon et l'entrée avaient finalement un aspect humain et accueillant, grâce en particulier aux meubles déjà présents à mon arrivée. Esmé avait été vraiment généreuse de m'offrir ce logement, gratuitement qui plus est. Je m'étonnai que Renée ne m'ait jamais parlé de cette amie que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de connaître.

J'entrai dans la douche et en ressortis relaxée et parfumée, prête à m'abandonner à une nuit de sommeil tranquille ; seulement, quand je m'étendis sur le matelas moelleux et éteignis les lumières, les trois traits sous le mot "mon" m'apparurent devant les yeux.

Connard. Rosalie avait été hasardeuse dans son jugement, mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle s'était trompée. Goujat et con. Je me tournai dans le lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil puisque dès que je fermais les yeux, je sentais dans ma poitrine une étrange sensation de nervosité et de malaise. C'est vrai, la veille au soir, mes paquets avaient probablement occupé l'espace commun de notre étage, mais en quoi en étais-je responsable? Je ne m'étais pas dit : "Eh, rendons la vie difficile au voisin!". Ce soir pourtant... mon dieu, les cartons étaient pratiquement entassés devant la porte! Pourquoi avait-il dû écrire celà?

Wow. Je tendis la main vers la lampe et réallumai la lumière. Une heure avait déjà passée? J'avais pensé au Connard pendant une heure? Oh mon Dieu... je dirais que c'était trop.

J'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, et me dis que je ne pouvais pas me laisser gâcher la vie par une personne si mal élevée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu l'amabilité de me souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'immeuble. Mais je me rappelai ensuite que nous n'étions pas dans un petit village, et encore moins à Forks, où tout le monde se connaissais et où tout le monde était ami avec tout le monde.

Ici, nous étions à New-York, et tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde.

Je m'obligeai à ne pas y penser plus, et quand je retournai au lit, 40 autres minutes passèrent avant que la pensée du Connard ne soit définitivement supplanté par le sommeil.

Quand le réveil sonna, cette fois-ci à 6 heures, je sursautai en m'asseyant, me demandant si c'était vraiment déjà le matin. Wow. C'était déjà le matin. J'avais mal dormi, rêvant sans cesse que j'ouvrais des cartons et que j'y trouvais des dizaines et de dizaines de feuillets jaunes. Je me levai du lit et commençai à me préparer pour mon second jour à St-Mary, me forçant à me concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur la nuit passée. Dans l'armoire, je choisis pour vêtement un jeans clair et une chemise bleue... pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'argent à dépenser pour ça, mais j'avais toujours cherché à acheter des vêtements jolis et à la mode. Peu importe si ensuite moi je me sentais moche et ridicule dans chaque chemise, pull ou jeans que j'enfilais.

Devant le miroir de la chambre, alors que je me vaporisais d'un peu de parfum, je réfléchis de nouveau à ma nuit d'insomnie : il était absurde qu'un parfait inconnu puisse m'empêcher de dormir. Il était clair que nous étions partis du mauvais pied, et comme j'étais "la dernière arrivée", c'était à moi de réparer.

Je caressai Geremia pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper mon sac, la boîte de muffins et d'arriver à la porte.

Il devrait être réveillé à cette heure-là, non?

Et si il dormait encore? Oh... au diable. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser conditionner ainsi.

Je sortis sur le palier, et la musique classique qui provenait de son appart m'indica qu'il était réveillé. Mais, Debussy.

S'il écoutait Debussy, il ne pouvait pas être aussi con, si?

Mes jambes tremblaient sous moi pendant que je faisais les quelques pas qui séparaient mon paillaisson du sien, et je me dis que toute cette tremblote était stupide, sinon absurde.

Je dégageai mes cheveux de mon visage avec ma main, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les muffin, et je me préparai à frapper.

"Bonjour, qui es-tu?". Comme hier avec Jasper, une voix (féminine cette fois), me fit sursauter. Je m'arrêtai, la main à mi-chemin, et me tournai vers la voix.

Oh mon Dieu. J'étais moche et ridicule... mais cette... "Hum... je suis Bella, j'ai déménagé hier.", lui dis-je, alors qu'elle était occupée à fermer la porte de l'appartement à côté du mien. Elle ressemblait à un caoutchouc rose : pince à cheveux roses, top rose duquel débordait un sein... refait ; minijupe de tulle (tulle?! En août? C'était peut-être une ballerine) elle aussi rose et talon que moi, je ne porterais pas même après avoir perdu un pari. Inutile de préciser, ils étaient roses eux aussi. Mon Dieu.

"Salut, Bella", dit-elle, me tendant sa main libre. "Je suis Jessica. Hum... qu'est-ce que tu fais?", demanda-elle d'un air suspect.

"J'allais...", commençai-je, ne sachant en fait pas comment continuer, puisque je ne connaissais pas le nom du Connard. Je me limitai donc à indiquer la porte de la main et à lui montrer les muffins de l'autre.

"Oh! Mais le vais les lui porter moi-même! J'allais justement chez Edward pour lui dire bonjour!"

Ah.

_Ah_.

Le Connard avait un nom. Edward.

Et il semblait aussi qu'il avait une fiancée (clairement une dinde) qui se jetai dans le Big Babol (marque de Bubble Gum) avant de sortir de chez elle.

Lui, un Connard, elle, une Dinde. Couple de l'année.

Jessica m'arracha presque la boîte de muffins des mains, mettant définitivement fin à ma tentative pour : a_ me présenter à Edward et b_ commencer à avoir de bons rapports de voisinage.

"Dis-lui que c'est Bella Swan, la nouvelle voisine, qui les lui envoie", me dêpéchai-je de dire, cherchant à atteindre l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ne frappe et qu'Edward ne vienne ouvrir. Il s'en fallu d'un souffle : sa porte s'ouvrit au moment même où celles de l'ascenseurs se fermèrent.

Billy Black était à sa place habituelle, un nouveau livre sur les jambes. "Bonjour, Billy.", le saluai-je, cherchant à oublier l'épisode avec Jessica.

"Bonjour, Bella", répondit-il, cordial. "Bonne journée", continua-il, alors que je traversais le hall et que je sortais dans la rue.

Respectant sa promesse faite la veille, Agela arriva à l'heure avec un grand carton de savarin et trois verres de café : pour moi, pour Jasper et pour elle-même. Jasper, en getleman du Sud, courru à sa rencontre pour l'aider avec les cafés, et nous nous enfermâmes tous les trois - comme a veille - dans le secrétariat pour déjeuner.

"Alors", dit Angela en se nettoyant les mains après le savarin. "Ton tuteur, Jasper, s'appelle Garrett. C'est un homme exceptionnel, avec une passion innée pour l'histoire. Les enfants l'adorent, c'est un génie avec eux. Il sera là dans quelques heures, et en attendant tu peux faire ce que tu veux : visiter la bibliothèque, te promener dans le parc,... peu importe." Jasper acquisça avec un sourire. Puis Angela se tourna vers moi "Toi et moi, par contre, nous allons recontrer une des institutrices que tu auras comme collègue. Elle enseigne les Maths et les Sciences."

En montant les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage supérieur, Angela passa son bras sous le mien, dans un geste non seulement gentil mais aussi amical. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me parla en chuchotant : "Un conseil, Bella : ignore chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche. Toujours."

J'allais lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais la porte d'une des salles s'ouvrit avec un grincement de film d'horreur. Sur une paire de talons très hauts, avec une veste cintrée et une coupe de cheveux coûteuse, apparut une fille qui avait plus ou moins mon âge.

"Lauren, c'est la nouvelle professeur d'Anglais, Bella Swan. Bella, c'est Lauren Mallory, professeur de Maths et de Sciences."

Lauren tendit la main vers moi lentement, comme si elle attendait que je la lui baise, et me regarda des pieds à la tête en levant un sourcil. "Salut", marmona-elle, évitant de me regarder dans les yeux.

"Salut", réussis-je à lui dire avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et retourne dans sa classe.

Angela me regarda comme pour se justifier du comportement de l'institutrice, et me précéda dans la salle. "J'ai pensé que vous devriez toutes les deux passer du temps ensemble... Lauren, tu pourrais montrer ton programme à Bella... vos matières sont les plus présentes dans le cursus scolaire."

"Comme tu veux", dit-elle en s'asseyant dans la chaire et en oouvrant un des registres.

"Ok... alors moi je vais m'occuper de toutes les questions de comptabilité. Oh," soupira-elle "j'ai hâte qu'Esmé revienne!"

Elle fila après m'avoir gratifié d'un autre regarde d'excuses, et je restai dans la classe avec Lauren. Qui ne me parlait pas, ni me regardait.

"Tu travailles depuis longtemps à St-Mary?", demandai-je après un moment, flânant entre les bancs qui m'arrivaient aux genoux.

"Hein, hein", dit-elle, continuant à regarder dans le registre. Wow, sociable.

Je restai silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, puis cherchait à nouveau à faire un peu la conversation. "Moi au contraire, c'est ma première expérience... j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire un bon trav..."

"Ecoute, Betty. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écouter ce que tu as à dire. J'ai un registre à remplir, et mille autres choses à m'occuper, donc trouve-toi quelques chose à faire en attendant et laisse-moi tranquille. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de ne pas avoir de responsabilité, de nous habiller mal et de faire ses premières armes."

Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois, attérée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Mais comment se permettait-elle? Me traiter de cette façon? Betty? C'était à ça que se référait Angela en premier?

"Excuse-moi Lauren, mais je ne crois pas que c'est de cette manière que..."

"Oh, pitié!" Elle leva finalement les yeux de la chaire, abattant une main sur le registre comme j'étais certaine qu'elle le ferait plusieurs fois avec ses élèves. "Comment est-ce que je dois te dire que je n'ai pas de temps pour toi?". Elle secoua la tête, indignée, et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Je laissai la salle sans rien lui dire, me forçant à retenir mes larmes. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être aussi agréable qu'hier, non? Et j'imagine que tous les enseignants de cette école n'étaient pas aussi gentils et adorables qu'Angela et Jasper. Je marchai le long du couloir, cherchant à ne pas me perdre, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux toilettes des professeurs. "Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. C'est seulement une stupide newyorkaise qui s'habille avec des vêtements griffés et qui a la cervelle aussi grosse qu'une cacahuète. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas." Et au contraire, je pleurai. Pendant quelques minutes, je me laissai aller à des larmes libératrices, puis je me dépêchai de me nettoyer le visage et de sortir des toilettes.

Je décidai d'ignorer Lauren pour le reste de la matinée et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je pris le chemin qui menait au parc : un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien.

Les feuilles des arbres étaient vertes et dans le petit lac, il y avait même des oies. Des magnolias, des mûriers, des fleurs de toutes espèces et de toutes couleurs, plantées dans des vases ou des parterres, bien soignées et fraîchement arrosées. Je me promenai autour, et aperçus au loin la silhouette d'un jeune homme en jeans et T-Shirt blanc, penché sur un parterre et en retirant l'herbe. Le jardinier, supposai-je.

Le long de la clotûre du lac étaient installés de nombreux banc en bois, et sur l'un d'eux se trouvaient Jasper et celui que je supposai être son tuteur, Garrett. Ce dernier me fit signe de m'approcher, souriant et me faisant une place sur le banc.

"Victime de Lauren Mallory?", demanda-il immédiatement, et mes joues rouges répondirent pour moi. " Un jour ou l'autre, cette vielle fille acide aura ce qu'elle mérite", ajouta-il avec un sourire. "Quel malpoli", dit-il en se levant et en se mettant au garde-à-vous. "Je m'appelle Garrett Smith, enchanté de te connaître."

"Enchanté Garrett, je suis Bella Swan. Je vois que vous êtes occupés... je ne veux pas vous déranger.", dis-je, faisant quelques pas en arrière, mais aussi bien Garrett que Jasper secouèrent énergiquement la tête. "Non, non. Reste avec nous. J'étais en train d'éclairer Jasper sur l'histoire de St-Mary."

Angela avait raison, Garrett savait vraiment le faire avec l'histoire. Avec un langage simple et amusant, en hésitant sur les adjectifs et en marquant des pauses à effet, il nous racconta, à l'ombre d'un saule, l'histoire de l'Institut St-Mary. Il y avait environ trente ans, il était géré par quelques soeurs célèbres pour les méthodes peu orthodoxes avec lesquelles travaillaient les élèves, en particulier les plus indisciplinés. Après un scandale qui eut pour protagonistes quelques soeurs, quelques fillettes de seulement 7 ans et un des sous-sols, les soeurs furent littéralement mises dehors par des parents furieux, et l'institut tomba en disgrâce. Aucun professeur ne voulait venir enseigner ici, et aucun parent ne voulait inscire ses enfants dans une telle école. Puis vers la fin des années 80, Frederich Platt déménagea de l'Ohio et acheta les bâtiments de St-Mary, lui redonnant lumière et splendeur. Avec une grande campagne de marketing et avec une nouvelle directrice plus humaine et moins austère, la fille de Frederich, Esmé, il résolu les soucis de St-Mary, lui faisant retrouver les premières places pas seulement des écoles de la ville, mais du pays tout entier.

Garrett avait plus ou moins 40 ans, et il travaillait ici depuis que les Platt avaient rouvert les portes. Il connaissait la vie, la mort et les miracles de tous, et l'écouter était aussi utile que divertissant. Son fils était en primaire, et j'appris avec joie qu'il serait l'un de mes élèves.

Nous fûmes rejoints en fin de matinée une Angela plus qu'affairée, et nous allâmes tous les quatre au bistrot pour déjeuner. Angela s'excusa pour le comportement grossier de Lauren, et je lui dis qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que nous trouverions sans doute un moyen de collaborer, elle et moi, et d'être d'accord. De nous quatre, personne ne le croyait vraiment, mais, au moins pour aujourd'hui, nous décidâmes de l'espérer.

Garrett me parla de sa femme, Kate, et me raconta qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux presque dix ans en Alaska. Grands passionnés d'escalade en haute altitude, ils avaient visité plusieurs fois Forks.

"Nous nous ravitailliions toujours au magasin des Newton, tu le connais?"

J'avalai mon bout de poisson grillé avec hâte et colère, cherchant à ne pas m'étouffer, et acquiesçai en essayant de rester impassible. "Les Newton sont des amis de la famille", me limitai-je à dire.

"Bon, Garrett. Mike et moi avons été fiancés pendant quasiment dix ans. Puis il m'a demandé en mariage et je me suis enfuie ici. Salue-le pour moi, la prochaine fois que tu vas la-bàs." Wow. Je bus la moitié de mon verre de vin blanc avec plus de précipitation que prévu ; c'est pourquoi Jasper s'approcha et me chuchota "Eh, tout va bien?"

"Parfaitement bien", me dépêchai-je de dire.

La pensée de Mike me porta comme d'habitude à penser à mon portable, rigoureusement éteint. Peut-être que je ferais bien de changer de numéro.

L'après-midi à St-Mary se poursuivit de manière plus ou moins similaire à la matinée. Garrett et Jasper m'entraînèrent avec eux à la bibliothèque, et Garrett me montra la collection de livres historiques provenants du monde entier. "Nous avons un tas de bienfaiteurs", dit-il, "et chaque année, en septembre, nous organisons un bal avec les gens du Presbyterian Hospital, pendant lequel nous récoltons des fonds et promouvons nos différentes activités. Une des rares occasions mondaines où il est possible d'admirer tous les Cullen, je vous conseille de ne pas la manquer.", nous dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le son agaçant des talons de Lauren nous surprit au milieu d'une des anecdotes de Garrett, faisaint planer une atmosphère de sérieux forcé sur notre petit groupe. La fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains me regarda de nouveau des pieds à la tête, et j'étais certaine que si elle avait pu me foudroyer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle posa certains livres et en pris d'autres, et avant de s'en aller, elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'à se trouver quasiment sur moi. "Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez toi, mais ici, les sneakers, on les laisse aux enfants." Elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Ok, maintenant, j'étais en colère.

Garrett et Jasper regardèrent mes chaussures et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

"Pour moi, elles sont mignones", dit Jasper.

"Tôt ou tard, elle aura ce qu'elle mérite... fais-moi confiance", dit Garrett.

Emergeant d'une pile de paperasses de je ne-sais-quoi et je-ne-voulais-pas-savoir-quoi, Angela vint nous saluer avant de s'en aller. Elle nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain, et s'excusa encore une fois pour le comportement aigre de Miss Monde.

Garrett et Jasper prirent le taxi ensemble (ils habitaient tous les deux dans le même quartier), et j'en pris un autre, direction le Cupcake Café, repensant à l'épisode avec Jessica, et pour la première fois depuis le matin, je repensai au Connard.

Non, pardon. Je repensai à Edward.

La façon dont Jessica m'était tombé dessus avait été un avertissement clair, selon le code féminin dénué de paroles claires : _enlève tes mains de mon homme_.

Non pas que j'entendais lui mettre les mains dessus, entendons-nous bien. Je voulais seulement lui offrir un rameau d'olivier. Et quel rameau, pensai-je justement quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la porte du Café.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur l'énorme visage d'Emmett quand j'entrai et me dirigeai directement au comptoir. "Salut."

"Salut Bella. Comment ça va?"

"Hum... je dirai "bien", je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Puis-je avoir un muffin au chocolat et un frullato", demandai-je en rougissant.

"Au melon, comme hier?", demanda-il en s'essuyant les mains et en préparant un grand verre.

"Au melon, merci."

"Installe-toi", me dit-il. "Je serai à toi dans un moment." Cet Emmett-là semblait plus calme que l'Emmett d'hier. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me trompais, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué.

Ma table d'hier était occupée par un groupe d'amies, je m'assis donc à une autre table, et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte de la grandeur du Café. Il était immense, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas - à l'intérieur -, il y avait une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque!!! Wow, c'était un endroit pour moi.

Des rayons et des rayons de livres avec des petits fauteuils et des tables pour la lecture étaient positionnés de manière attirante et accueillante.

Emmett arriva avec son plateau rond au moment même où je sortais de ma vision divine. "Tu aimes les livres?", demanda-il pendant qu'il posait la soucoupe avec le muffin et le frullato sur la table.

"Je les adore", répondis-je, soupirant et m'imaginant manger des muffins au chocolat en lisant des livres.

"Tu devrais remercier mon frère, alors. L'idée de la bibliothèque était la sienne.", dit-il en tournant le plateau entre ses mains.

"Oh, c'est lui qui la gère?", demandai-je, curieuse.

"Nah... mais de temps en temps, tu peux le trouver en balade ici."

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna et me laissa à mon plaisir interdit. Le muffin était peut-être meilleur que celui d'hier, et le frullato plus doux et frais. Après m'être nettoyée les lèvres et les doigts de la crème, j'ouvris mon sac et allumai mon téléphone. Pendant que j'attendais que le réseau de connecte, je croisai mentalement les doigts en espérant ne pas avoir de messages de Mike.

Je me trompai, puisqu'il y en avait bien trois.

""_**Bella, où es-tu passée? Tu me manques**_."

"_**Baby Bell, même Charlie s'inquiète pour toi. Ne sois pas égoïste, rentre à la maison**_."

"_**Bella, tu ne peux pas te cacher pour toujours. Je te trouverai**_."

Le dernier ressemblait plus à un SMS du Joker de Batman qu'à un SMS de Mike.

Je les effaçai tous, et chaque OK sur la touche Effacer fut un coup dans mon estomac. Le vérité, c'est que je me sentais coupable, et Mike avait en partie raison. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à fuir de cette façon et un jour ou l'autre viendrait le moment des comptes pour nous deux. Je soupirai et éteignis mon portable, le rangeant dans mon sac et l'éloignant de moi comme pour éviter l'inévitable, la confrontation avec la réalité.

"Tout va bien?". La voix d'Emmett me sortis de mes pensées. Il venait reprendre le verres et la soucoupe vides, et me souris.

"Hum... oui, oui... tout va bien..."

"Nahhh, trop d'incertitude dans ta voix. Le muffin était trop sec?", demanda-il.

"Non, non! Pas du tout! Le muffin était excellent!"

"Alors quoi? Je te sens... préoccupée.", admit-il, sans utiliser le pouvoir des clins d'oeil et du flirt. Il semblait simplement curieux.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire? Pouvais-je lui parler de Mike? Non, non, je ne pensais pas. la situation était djà assez embarassante comme ça... mieux ne vallait pas inviter dans ma lâcheté le pâtissier le plus sympa de tout New-York. Je choisis donc de lui raconter une partie du problème. La plus banale.

"Problème au travail", soupirai-je. "Une collègue un peu désobligeante", dis-je, jouant avec la nappe. "Et un voisin qui se prend pour le chef de l'immeuble", ajoutai-je, pensant au Post-It de menace de la veille.

"Ah oui?", demanda-il, soudain interessé. Sans me demander la permission, il s'assit en face de moi et croisa les doigts sous son menton. "Raconte-moi, allez."

"Non, non... Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires."

"Mmphh", s'exclama-il, bougeant la main dans l'air. "Tu ne sais pas que les gérants de Café sont les nouveaux barmaids?". Il me fit sourire et pour le remercier, je décidai de combler sa soif de curiosité. Je lui parlai dans les grandes lignes de mon voisin et de ses méthodes barbares, et de Lauren et de ses commentaires au vitriol.

"Et ce matin, je suis sortis de chez moi pour lui porter les muffins que j'ai acheté ici hier, mais sa fiancée m'a arrêté, donc...", conclus-je, après avoir prononcé des paroles dénuées de sens pendant presque dix minutes.

Emmett m'écouta en silence, écarquillant les yeux de temps en temps, et baissant les yeux sur mes chaussures après que je lui ai raconté le commentaire de Lauren. "Moi, elles me plaisent", dit-il sérieux.

"Bah, chère Bella. Tu ne dois pas désespérer. Si tu veux un conseil désinteressé, affronte ton voisin. Vas le voir et demande lui quel est son problème. Et fais la même chose avec cette maîtresse de mes deux. Désormais, tu es une newyorkese, et nous, les newyorkais, affrontons les problèmes avec courage. En particulier ceux qui concernent les voisins acâriatres.", me dit-il avec un sourire.

"Merci, Emmett." Je lui souris, et après m'être épchanchée avec lui, je me sentis plus légère et plus confiante.

L'effet Emmett dura jusqu'au portail de l'immeuble. Une fois les marches montées, une étrange sensation, semblable à celle de cette nuit, me prit de la pointe des pieds aux racines des cheveux. Une sensation qui me fit me sentir petite et inutile, dans un immeuble tellement luxueux que j'avais presque peur de casser les marbres précieux avec mes chaussures à quatre sous, dans une école pleine d'enseignants préparés et d'élèves riches jusqu'à la moelle, alors que moi, je ne savais vraiment pas comment je ferai pour être à leur hauteur. Dans un monde plein de gens suffisants comme Lauren Mallory et Edward... Edward... Diable, je ne connaissais pas son nom.

Billy Black pourrait m'aider. "Billy, tu saurais me dire le nom de mon voisin? Je crois que je l'ai oublié", lui demandai-je avec indifférence, pendant que j'attendais l'ascenseur. L'homme me regarda avec une étrange surprise sur le visage, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. "Cullen", répondit-il. "Edward Cullen", se contenta-il d'affirmer.

Cullen. Comme le mari d'Esmé. Et il vivait lui aussi dans cet immeuble. Oh mon Dieu...

La montée de l'ascenseur me sembla interminable, et j'étais de plus en plus agitée à mesure des étages. Ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Je devais écouter Emmett et affronter courageusement mon voisin.

_Plin_! les portes s'ouvrirent, mais je restai plantée là.

Ok, Bella. Comporte-toi en femme. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers la porte de l'appart d'Edward.

Edward Cullen.

Edward. Cullen.

Je restai à fixer le bois clair pendant quelques secondes, me disant que derrière celle-ci se cachait un être humain comme moi, pas un monstre. En même temps, c'était comme si mon estomac s'enroulait sur lui-même, m'empêchant presque de respirer.

Je restai plantée sur le paillasson une autre minute, puis je me rendis. Je m'éloignai de la porte comme si derrière elle, il y avait non seulement un monstre, mais le Diable, et je fermai ma porte à moi d'un coup d'épaules, soupirant de soulagement et me sentant enfin en sécurité.

__________________________________________________

**POV Edward** - "You get what you give", New Radicals

Le mercredi était un jour important de ma semaine de fainéant, parce que pour une grande partie de la journée, mon statut passait de moins-que-rien à utile au monde.

Connaissant mes limites et conscient du fait que je ne pouvais pas me présenter à l'hôpital à moitié ivre, j'avais évité d'abuser du rhum hier soir alors que j'avais mis mes dents dans tout le Viennetta.

J'avais mis le réveil à une heure décente, l'heure à laquelle toutes les personnes responsables se levaient pour aller au boulot, et j'étais là, à choisir ce que j'allais mettre.

Je pris quelque chose de sérieux, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital avec des vêtements de fainéant. Bien que mes vêtements coûtaient assez chers et malgré les leçons de mode d'Alice, moi et l'armoire ne nous entendions pas. Je pris une douche et me rasai, puis me me promenai entre les jeans et les chemises, et les chemises et les chaussures. A la fin, je choisis une chemise sombre à carreaux, un jeans normal et une paire de chaussures sérieuses. Rien de psychédélique pour l'hôpital.

La sonnette retentit au moment même où je boutonnais les poignets de ma chemise. "Quel connard ça peut être à cette heure-là?", marmonnai-je, me souvenant de devoir faire attention aux gros mots une fois à l'hôpital.

Je me penchai sur le judas et jurai mentalement pendant environ vingt secondes.

"Jessica, bonjour...", lui dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

"Salut, Eddy, je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner!", s'exclama-elle, passant à côté de moi et entrant sans permission chez moi. Je reconnu l'emballage du Café, avec à l'intérieur, le délicieux parfum des muffins au chocolat.

"Merci, Jessica. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger", lui dis-je, laissant la porte ouverte pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire la conversation.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. En fait, je les ai trouvé devant la porte, et j'ai pensé te les remettre", dit-elle, regardant autour d'elle et me déshabillant du regard. Brr...

"C'est Emmett qui les aura laissé alors... il le fait de temps en temps", dis-je, notant de remercier mon frère pour sa pensée généreuse. Surtout qu'il manquait la moitié des muffins à l'intérieur de la boîte. "Bon, Jessica... je vais avoir des trucs à faire, alors si tu veux bien..." Comprendra-elle qu'elle devait dégager? Espérons.

"Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Ecoute, Eddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?", demanda-elle, une fois sur le seuil.

"Tout, sauf baiser avec toi." Je lui fermai la porte à la figure sans rien dire d'autre, espérant avoir atteint son nez tordu.

Et dire que Debussy avait d'habitude le pouvoir magique de me calmer. Evidemment, Jessica Stanley était l'Antéchrist.

Le mercredi était le jour où j'allais au Presbyterian. Je le faisais depuis des années, chaque semaine, chaque mois.

J'avais commencé à fréquenter cet hôpital tôt : la première fois, j'avais 14 ans, quand on avait diagnostiqué un cancer des poumons à mon père, mon vrai père. Le cancer des fumeurs comme on l'appelait à l'époque. Dommage que mon père, Edward Masen, n'ait jamais fumé de sa vie. Je l'accompagnais pour les séances de chimiothérapie et lui tenais compagnie dans une des grandes pièces où étaient administrés les soins respectifs de diverses maladies. Je lui lisais le journal, l'informais sur les nouvelles sportives. Nous faisions des mots-croisés, et à la fin, nous attendions que ma mère vienne nous chercher.

C'est ainsi que j'avais connu le Presbyterian, et ainsi que j'avais connu Carlisle. A l'époque, il n'était pas encore médecin-chef, et n'administrait pas l'hôpital comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. C'était l'un des nombreux docteurs en blouse blanche qui s'occupait des patients, et un jour, il s'occupa aussi de mon père, pour qui les effets de la thérapie se montraient de plus en plus forts et douloureux. Il avait perdu ses cheveux, il était affaibli dans son corps et son esprit. Après quelques cycles de chimio, je lisais le journal et faisais des mots-croisés plus par habitude que pour autre chose, puisque mon père n'avait pas la force de m'écouter.

Carlisle se prit d'affection pour moi et je me pris d'affection pour lui. Il avait toujours un mot de réconfort, pas seulement pour moi et mon père, mais pour tous les patients, quel que soit le service, le sexe, la couleur de peau.

Le taxi m'emmena à l'hôpital et pendant que je payais et descendais, je me répétai le mantra que je me répétais chaque semaine : souris, ne dis pas de gros mots, ne te fâche pas avec les infirmières qui regardent ton cul. Le service de Pédiatrie était plein de femmes obsédées qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que mater mon cul. Voilà pourquoi je mettais toujours des chemises pour venir ici, elles couvraient mes fesses.

Voilà, bravo. Fesses, pas cul.

Il y avait des gens à qui l'odeur des hôpitaux donnaient des malaises, d'autres les fuyaient comme la peste. Désormais, ils ne me faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Et puis, en Pédiatrie, il n'y avait pas l'odeur des vieux, ni de la mauvaise nourriture. Ici, il y avait seulement le parfum doux et innoncent des enfants. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et voilà les trois premières obsédées qui se levèrent aussitôt de leur siège. "Bonjour Edward", gazouillèrent-elles à l'unisson.

"Mary, Ginny, Sylvia". Vous pensez vraiment que je me souvenais du nom de toutes ces femmes? Je lisais sur les badges de leur blouse, évidemment.

Je marchai dans le long couloir de droite, le cadeau pour Lucy entre les mains. Chaque semaine, je lui apportais quelque chose de différent : un jeu de crayons de couleur, une nouvelle poupée, un T-Shirt. Cette fois, je lui apportais un sac de Disney rose, sa couleur préférée.

Lucy vivait depuis plusieurs moi dans une chambre stérile, attendant que quelqu'un lui offre un nouveau coeur. Le sien était malade d'une maladie stupide, la cardiomyopathie hypertrophique. En clair, les parois du coeur de Lucy étaient plus épaisses que la normale. En général, cette maladie ne posait pas de problème grave. Pas mal d'athlètes en souffraient, et souvent, ils étaient contraints à abandonner leur profession pour ne pas fatiguer leur muscle cardiaque.

Toutefois, dans des cas plus grave, le soin simple à base de repos et de calme ne suffisait pas. Dans des cas rares comme celui de Lucy, une transplantation était nécéssaire.

Son coeur était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à pomper le sang de façon normale. Lucy se fatiguait aussi en respirant, et elle ne pouvait pas tomber malade parce que dans ce cas - si un coeur venait à être disponible -, cela serait préjudiciable à la bonne réussite de la transplantation. C'est pour ça qu'elle vivait dans une chambre stérile, et elle en sortait seulement le mercredi, le jour où je venais jouer pour elle et pour les autres enfants de Pédiatrie. L'infirmière préposée à la chambre de Lucy m'accueillit d'un rapide salut et m'habilla des pieds à la tête d'un vêtement et de chaussures stériles.

Quand je m'approchai de la porte et que Lucy me vit, ce fut un moment de joie pour moi comme pour elle. Pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, Lucy commeça à sauter sur le lit, les petits tubes d'oxygène lui sortant du nez et arrivant à la machine qui l'aidait à respirer. Son père, un jeune homme qui avait récemment perdu son travail à cause de la crise, tenta de calmer son excitation.

"Edward! Edward!", cria-elle de sa voix faible, tendant ses petites mains vers la comode et saisissant son album de dessins.

"Hey, Lucy...". Je saluai son père d'une poignée de main, et lui - épuisé par l'enième nuit passée près de Lucy, - en profita pour sortir quelques minutes.

Je pris place sur la chaise à côté du lit et observai le visage de la petite à la recherche d'une quelconque amélioration. Malheureusement pour moi, mais surtout pour elle, je n'en vis pas.

Son visage était rond et potelé, mais pâle, et sous les yeux, elle avait de pronfonds cercles sombres dûs à l'épuisement. Ses cheveux châtains étaient défibrés et mal soignés, et ses yeux marrons avaient déjà été plus heureux que ceux que je voyais aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, Lucy continuait à s'agiter et à me sourire, voulant me montrer ses dessins.

"Edward, regarde! Je t'ai dessiné!", me dit-elle, me tendant l'une des feuilles. Assis au piano de la salle de jeux, avec des longs bras et des cheveux rouges vif, c'était moi. Autour du piano, tous les enfants qui se rassemblaient chaque semaine pour m'écouter jouer.

"Lucy, il est magnifique.", lui dis-je. Les mots s'étranglaient dans ma gorge et je tentai de m'éclaircir la voix et de reprendre contenance. "Eh, tu veux ton cadeau?"

"Ouiii!" Elle battit des mains et se jeta sur le paquet cadeau dès que je l'eu posé sur le lit.

Espérons que ça lui plaise.

"Ohhhh!! Il est beau!! Merci, Edward!" Elle tendit les bras comme chaque mercredi, attendant une étreinte que, comme chaque mercredi, je ne lui refusai pas. Voilà pourquoi je me rasai toujours avant de venir ici. Je ne pouvais pas maltraiter sa peau pendant notre étreinte hebdomadaire.

"Prête à rejoindre les autres?", demandai-je, me dirigeant vers le fauteuil roulant coloré dont elle avait besoin pour se déplacer.

"Edward, on pourrait y aller sans ça?", demanda-elle, comme chaque mercredi. Et comme chaque mercredi, j'aurais voulu lui dire qu'on pouvait, mais en fait, sortir de cette chambre était déjà trop pour elle. Elle devait rester sur le fauteuil roulant.

"Lucy, j'ai eu une idée.", lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en la déposant délicatement sur le fauteuil. Habituée, elle installa tous les tubes et se dirigea vers la porte en manoeuvrant les boutons. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si je demandais à Alice de se procurer un fauteuil à la mode? Je suis sûr qu'il existe quelque chose de plus joli que des lapins et des carottes", dis-je, observant les décorations de son fauteuil.

"Ouiii!!! Alice, ouiii!!" Même Alice venait souvent la voir, ainsi qu'Esmé. Les enseignants de St-Mary venaient lui donner des cours ici.

Libéré des vêtements stériles, je marchai à côté de Lucy le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de jeux, salle où Carlisle avait fait installer un piano. Comme chaque semaine, tous les enfants de Pédiatrie et quelques-uns d'Oncologie m'attendaient. Ils se distinguaient des autres parce qu'ils avaient la tête couverte de bandanas colorés. Ils vinrent à ma rencontre avec la joie habituelle, abandonnant les jouets et les crayons de couleur. Ils criaient mon nom, me sautaient dessus et m'embrassaient. J'aurais voulu avoir dix paires de bras pour les câliner tous.

"Du calme, du calme!" Le voix de Kate, médecin-chef de Pédiatrie, était légère et joyeuse. Blonde, les yeux clairs, 35 ans, c'était une femme avec de grandes ressources professionnelles en plus d'avoir bon coeur. Son mari enseignait à St-Mary. Grand homme lui aussi, c'était un grand compagnon de boissons.

Après avoir salué un par un tous les enfants présents et fait la connaissance des nouveaux arrivés (Michelle, 6 ans, et Rudy, 10 ans), je m'assis au piano. "Alors, il y des demandes?", demandai-je, et toutes les petites mains se levèrent en même temps. La plupart du temps, les morceaux que je jouais étaient tirés de films de Disney que les enfants connaissaient ou qu'ils avaient vu dans la salle vidéo du service. Quelques semaines avant, une fillette m'avait demandé de jouer un morceau des Jonas Brothers et ça aussi, je l'avais joué ; dans des conditions normales, avec un public adulte, je me serais moqué de l'auteur de la demande et je serais parti. Mais ici, je ne le faisais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Entre ces murs, au contact des enfants, la partie conne et bourrue de moi cessait d'exister et seul le musicien disposé à jouer de tout pour les voir sourire existait. En plus, en dehors du fait que j'avais un faible pour les enfants, il y avait le fait que ces enfants étaient spéciaux. Ils étaient malades, plus ou moins gravement. Ils emmenaient avec eux leur sac de médicaments et leur perfusion sans se plaindre, sans montrer leur souffrance comme le faisaient si souvent les adultes. Je les regardai pendant que je jouais "_Les Rêves sont des Désirs_" pour Lucy, et cherchai à fixer dans mon esprit chacun des visages pour les comparer avec ceux que je verrai la semaine prochaine.

Espérant voir des améliorations.

Trop souvent, d'une semaine à l'autre, des enfants ne venaient plus m'écouter jouer, et pas parce qu'ils le voulaient. Trop souvent, certains d'entre eux étaient malades pendant notre heure de jeu. Trop souvent, pour certains d'entre eux, ça ne le faisait pas.

Je les regardai pendant qu'ils chantaient les paroles d'un morceau de Disney et cherchai à voir au-delà de leur maladie. Je me disais qu'un jour, ils sortiraient d'ici, qu'ils retourneraient chez eux, à l'école. Je me disais qu'un jour, s'ils voulaient, je leur donnerai des leçons de piano, et que tous ensemble, ils se mettraient à chanter les Jonas Brothers. Pourquoi pas.

A la fin de ma performance, tous - Kate comprise - applaudirent, contents, et chaque fillette m'apporta en cadeau des dessins qui me représentaient à leur côté. Elles me les donnèrent en rougissant, et je remerciai chacune d'elle avec un bisou. Les mamans aussi me remercièrent, ainsi que le papa de Lucy.

Chaque mercredi, me séparer d'elle était difficile. Chaque mercredi, je lui promettais que la semaine passerait vite, et chaque mercredi, je m'en allais en priant pour que rien de grave n'arrive dans les sept jours suivants.

D'habitude, après ma visite, je mangeais avec Carlisle dans son bureau, mais comme il était encore en vacances, j'allais directement au Café en sortant. Pendant le trajet en taxi, je réfléchis quelques instants sur les enfants à l'hôpital, et sur le fait qu'eux, plus que quiconque au monde, appréciaient vraiment ma musique. Plus que M. Blauman, plus que n'importe quel disquaire qui avait jamais entendu une de mes démos.

"Bonjour, Em. Et merci pour les muffins", lui dis-je, alors qu'il m'en préparait un tout juste sortis du four.

"Bonjour à vous", dit-il. "Quels muffins?", demanda-il, concentré sur la décoration de quelques cupcakes.

"Hum, ceux que tu as laissé devant ma porte... non?"

"Hein?! Je ne t'ai rien laissé du tout."

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Willis?", répliquai-je, imitant Arnold. "Ce matin, il y avait une boîte de muffin devant ma porte... à moitié vide d'ailleurs, et c'était tes muffins."

"Edward", dit-il en levant les yeux d'un cupcake. "Je ne t'ai rien apporté du tout. Quand je laisse des muffins devant ta porte, c'est toujours pour me faire pardonner quelque chose, non? Et donc, je te laisse la boîte entière... pas à moitié vide."

"Alors, de grâce, explique-moi pourquoi Jessica m'a dit qu'elle les avait trouv..."

"Attends, attends. C'est Jessica qui te les a apporté?", demanda-il en écarquillant les yeux.

"Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle les avait trouvé devant la porte, et comme c'était l'emballage de ce Caf..."

"Oh, Edward." Il leva de nouveau les yeux sur moi, cette fois comme si il avait vu la Vierge. Il laissa les gâteau sur le présentoir et courru au bar aussi vite que l'éclair. Il revint avec à la main une boîte identique à celle que m'avait apportée Jessica. "Elle était comme ça?", demanda-il, presque alarmé.

J'acquiesçai. "Et dedans, il y avait des muffins au chocolat?" J'acquiesçai de nouveau. "Oh, Edward. Oh, Edward."

"Oh, Edward, putain. Tu veux me faire comprendre quelque chose?" Voilà, le gentil garçon de l'hôpital était parti.

"Hier soir, tout de suite après que tu sois parti, une fille est entrée... qu'est-ce que je dis, une merveille de la nature."

"Cette chose qui m'est rentrée dedans?", demandai-je, saisissant le cupcake glacé et y plantant les dents.

"Ecoute-moi et ne m'interrompt pas. Elle s'est assise, et a commandé un muffin au chocolat et un frullato au melon. Puis, avant de s'en aller, elle a pris une boîte de muffins exactement comme celle-là.", dit-il, agitant l'emballage devant mon visage.

"Je comprends toujours pas", marmonnai-je, en mettant dans ma bouche une miette qui était tombée.

"Et puis, l'âne de la famille que je suis... Edward, hier je n'ai vendu qu'une seule boîte de muffins au chocolat... cella-là!"

"Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'une fille est venue ici, a acheté les muffins et les a déposé sur le paillaisson de mon appartement? Après en avoir mangé la moitié? T'es fou."

"Non! Je suis en train de te dire que celle qui est venue habite probablement dans ton immeuble. C'est peut-être ta nouvelle voisine!"

"Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"Oh, Edward, crois-moi. Si tu l'avais vu toi aussi, en ce moment tu prierais pour qu'elle soit ta voisine. Cheveux châtains, grands yeux, une petite bouche ronde, un petit cul à tomber qui mmh... Un rêve."

Un moment. Moi, je me souvenais d'un petit cul à tomber. "Em, elle était pas habillée en violet par hasard?"

"Si, pourquoi?"

"Parce que quand je suis parti, j'ai aperçu un cul à tomber. Mais ce n'est pas elle pour autant, ma voisine est blonde."

"Comment elle s'appelle?"

"Qui?"

"Ta voisine, idiot! Comment elle s'appelle?"

Va savoir. "Aucune idée... son prénom commence par un I."

"I.? Aie, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas elle. Le Cul à Tomber s'appelle Bella." dit-il, et quand il prononça son nom, un frisson passa le long de mon dos.

Bella. Comme Isabella. Isabelle Swan. Non, c'était impossible.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas le mystère des muffins. Ce n'était pas Em, et hier, il avait vendu une seule boîte de muffins. A Bella.

"Ah, à ce qu'il parait, Bella a déménagé il y a peu dans le quartier. Et je crois qu'elle reviendra au Café très vite.", conclu-il en retournant décorer ses cupcakes.

Je desendis du tabouret d'acier en proie à une décharge électrique, et je me précipitai dehors pour chercher de l'air.

Et si c'était elle? Si ma voisine était vraiment la fille au Cul à Tomber? Non, c'était impossible, elle était blonde.

Mais alors, qui avait mis les muffins devant ma porte? Et si elle qui les avait laissé pour ne pas frapper et me les remettre en personne? Pourquoi les laisser à Jessica? A moins que... non. Non, non, non. Je ne voulais pas penser que cette harpie silliconnée ait pu faire une telle chose.

J'admettais que c'était elle, Bella.

Bella. Isabella. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

Je parcourus de long en large les rayons de la bibliothèque annexe au Café, cherchant à appaiser la sensation de décharge électrique qui, au contraire, ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, mille scénarios se présentaient devant mes yeux.

Isabella Swan n'aimait pas son nom, c'est pourquoi elle se faisait appeler Bella. Elle avait déménagé à New-York et était venue vivre dans mon immeuble. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, elle avait été une connasse blonde qui me claquait la porte au nez et confondait le palier avec la salle de débarquement d'un aéroport. Puis elle était devenue Bella au Cul à Tomber, qui m'achetait des muffins au chocolat pour se faire pardonner. Et elle me les laissait devant la porte après que moi - en parfait connard -, lui ait laissé un billet à faire envie a Corleone.

Impossible. Complètement impossible.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du rayon _Fantastique_, devant un livre qui avait sur la couverture les pieds d'une petite fille. Les couleurs me frappaient, le titre me frappait.

Voilà, j'avais besoin d'un beau livre. Différent de mes voyages mentaux.

Ma voisine restait une connasse irrespecteuse, les muffins étaient arrivées sur mon paillasson on ne savait comment et Emmett avait trop regardé Serendipity. Voilà tout.

Je pris le livre (que je ne payai pas vu que la bibliothèque était à moi), et je m'en allai après avoir salué mon frère.

Billy Black lisait dans l'entrée, et aujourd'hui, je ne réussis pas à être désagréable. Il y avait encore en moi le bon esprit du mercredi. Dès demain, je recommencerai à le craindre comme la mort.

"Monsieur Edward", salua-il

"Billy", répondis-je, et je pressai le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Pendant que j'attendais, je regardai de loin la boîte postale. Idée. "Billy, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur Edward; Dites-moi."

"Ma voisine... mademoiselle Swan... quel est son prénom?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. Vous la connaissez? Elle me semble très gentille..."

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur en traînant les pieds et arrêtai de respirer pendant un instant. C'était elle. Bella Swan. Bella - Cul à Tomber - Swan.

Le souffle me manquait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'en avais aucune raison, n'est-ce pas?

Elle m'avait laissé les muffins devant la porte. C'était elle. Moi, je lui avais laissé le Post-It. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait claqué la porte à la figure. Emmett avait raison. Comme un automate, j'enfilai la clé dans la serrure de la porte et la refermai derrière moi.

Je n'aimais pas me sentir comme je me sentais maintenant. C'était une sensation injustifiée, et somme toute irrationnelle. Je posai le livre sur le bureau et me passai plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, tentant de respirer. Les attaques de panique n'étaient pas nouvelles, mais celle-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attaque de panique.

C'était un mix entre la panique et autre chose, et je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. De la honte peut-être, pour lui avoir laissé ce mot hier sori? Au fond, je l'avais fait seulement par dépit, mais ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait fermé la porte à la figure et qui m'avait traité de cette façon.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo_

Emmett. Je répondis immédiatement, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire "Allo".

"Edward, c'est elle! Bella, c'est ta voisine!"

"Em..."

"Non, non, laisse moi parler! Elle vient de partir, donc je pense qu'elle sera chez elle dans quelques minutes. Je l'ai vu un peu triste et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait. Tu sais, pour essayer de savoir si c'était vraiment elle..."

Je m'assis sur le canapé et commençai à avoir des sueurs froides.

"Elle m'a dit deux choses qui vont te faire devenir fou. La première, c'est qu'elle travaille à St-Mary. T'as vu comme le monde est petit? La seconde, c'est qu'elle a un connard comme voisin. Edward, c'est toi ce voisin! Elle m'a raconté pour les muffins, et du fait que ta fiancée les lui avait presque arraché des mains. Edward..."

Et je n'entendis plus rien. J'appuyai sur le bouton rouge et jetai le téléphone sur le coussin à côté de moi, la tête me tournait.

Ok, réfléchissons.

Premièrement, c'était vraiment elle. La fille au plus beau derrière que j'ai jamais vu était ma nouvelle voisine.

Deuxièmement, elle me considérait comme un connard. Tellement un connard qu'elle était triste à cause de ma manière d'être un con.

Troisièmement, elle pensait que Jessica était ma fiancée.

Je restai dans un état cataleptique à observer les murs pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le _Plin_! de l'ascenseur.

C'était elle. Je sentais que c'était elle.

Je me précipitai vers la porte en évitant de faire du bruit, et me penchai sur le judas.

C'était elle. C'était elle. Elle avait une chemise bleue, un jeans, les cheveux dénoués.

C'était elle. Bella. Jamais un prénom n'avait été plus adapté à une fille.

Elle regarda vers mon appartement, et d'instinct, je fis un pas en arrière, me rendant ensuite compte d'à quel point mon geste était ridicule.

Elle était là, devant ma porte. Elle avait les yeux marrons, la peau claire. C'était un ange.

Et elle vivait à 3 mètres de moi.

Et elle pensait que moi j'étais un connard.

Et elle était prête à frapper à ma porte.

Ne le fais pas Bella. Je ne saurais pas quoi te dire.

Fais-le, Bella. Frappe.

L'oeil collé au judas et la main fermement posée sur la poignée, je continuai à l'observer par le petit trou.

Une porte de bois nous séparait.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais les mains moites quand la poignée glissa ; Bella resta arrêtée devant ma porte pendant quelques minutes. Puis, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, le diable, ou pire, moi, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Comme si quelqu'un la poursuivait.

Je restai accroché à la porte pendant les dix minutes suivantes, espérant qu'elle revienne.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta enfermée dans son appartement. Loin de moi.

Loin du Connard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je sais, c'est encore frustrant, mais... j'y suis pour rien ^^

Donc, les précisions de l'auteur :

- N'étant pas médecin, elle a trouvé toutes les indications sur la Cardiomyopathie Hypertrophique.

- Elle a inventé le nom du père d'Esmé, puisqu'il ne doit pas être cité dans les bouquins.

- La liste que se fait Edward après l'appel d'Emmett, avec le "premièrement, deuxièmement..." est un clin d'oeil au livre ;)

Les liens des photos et des musiques de ce chapitre sont sur mon profil, ainsi que des photos du **Cupcake Café** et de la fillette que l'auteur a choisit comme étant Lucy.

Aussi, il faut que je vous prévienne de qqch. Je pars jeudi pour l'**Espagne**, à Madrid, pour mon année d'Erasmus. Normalement, je suis censée avoir une connexion Internet dans ma chambre universitaire, mais j'étais aussi censée en avoir une cette année à Lyon, et j'attends toujours ^^ Donc, voilà, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. Mais sachez qu'elle est traduite, qu'il ne me reste qu'à la corriger, et que je la posterai le plus vite possible.

Si j'ai Internet dans ma chambre, je déciderai des jours où je posterai - je pense 2 fois par semaine -, en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour aller à la bibliothèque, ou dans les coins du campus où je pourrai capter un réseau, mais comme là je vais devoir m'installer et découvrir tout ça, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la possibilité de le faire. En tout cas, je ne vous oublie pas!

Voilà, je vous remercie encore pour vos review, et je vous dit **à très vite** =D


	6. Chapter 5

Holàà! Bon, je suis bien arrivée à Madrid, ce matin par avion, et c'est vraiment magnifique. J'ai une super chambre universitaire, un voisin - espagnol - beau à tomber, qui m'a aidé à monter mes affaires et m'a fait visiter le campus et les environs, et qui m'a invité à manger ce soir... (Je comprends rien quand il me parle, mais bon, c'est accessoire ^^)

Bref ^^ pour le moment, je n'ai pas Internet dans ma chambre, j'aurai une connexion normalement la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ça marche. Donc, je suis depuis 2h dans un MacDo à profiter du WI-FI, et j'crois qu'on commence à me prendre pour une tarée, mais tant pis!

J'en profite pour poster la suite, parce que je sais pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de me reconnecter, sachant que les jours à venir vont être un peu chargés pour moi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5

**POV Edward** - "Lost", Coldplay

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain cherchant à voir de quoi j'avais l'air. Parce qu'aussi mal fichu, je ressemblais à quelqu'un. Sweat à capuche, noire. Jeans, noir, sans tâche lui. Chaussures noires, lunettes de soleil ; noires, mais bon. La capuche était sur ma tête, pour cache ma tignasse.

Putain, je ressemblais à un foutu cambrioleur de banques, voilà de quoi j'avais l'air. Dommage que je ne doive pas cambrioler une banque, je devais simplement sortir de chez moi.

Ok, il était presque midi, donc il était impossible qu'elle fut encore dans l'immeuble ; et donc impossible qu'elle puisse me voir, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Peut-être que le manque de sommeil me menait à la folie.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans mon état cataleptique, après l'apparition puis la disparition de Bella sur mon paillasson, j'avais filé sous une douche froide, essayant de vite rincer non seulement les restes d'une journée irréelle, mais aussi la pensée de ses yeux, de son visage. De ce cul. Inutile de dire que Petit Edward n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser passer cette pensée, et j'avais du lutter contre l'envie de déverser mon désir soudain contre les parois de verre de la douche.

Le piercing commençait à me poser des problèmes.

Une fois sorti de la douche, je m'étais glissé dans les draps propres et j'avais essayé de dormir, mais là, la seule chose qui apparurent devant mes yeux furent ses cheveux, ses lèvres roses. J'avais même essayé de tromper le temps en commençant le livre que j'avais pris au Café, mais j'avais du le refermer après seulement deux pages. Trop tordu pour mon esprit détraqué.

Entendons-nous bien : je n'étais pas un rustre incapable de lire. Je pourrais tapisser l'immeuble de haut en bas avec les livres que je possédais dans cet appart. Trois fois. C'était seulement que je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer sur plus de quatre lignes sans penser à tout le grand merdier dans lequel j'étais en train de me fourrer.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dû me comporter comme un homme des cavernes avec elle? Comment pouvais-je faire pour l'approcher? Acceptera-elle mes excuses? Me permettra-elle, après un moment de calme et une période de connaissance adéquate, de l'avoir au point de l'empêcher de marcher droit pendant une semaine?

Voilà, ces questions de tapette sentimentale m'avaient empêché de dormir.

J'avais bien pensé à me faire aider par l'alcool, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée. Ces derniers jours, j'avais exagéré avec ce que je mangeais et ce que je buvais. Le piercing ne guérirait jamais sans un régime équilibré.

Et maintenant, me voilà, habillé comme ce putain de Clive Owen dans Inside Men avant d'entrer faire le shérif dans la banque. Je regardai par le judas pendant plusieurs minutes et après avoir pris courage, j'ouvris finalement la porte. Il n'y avait personne sur le palier, mais l'ascenseur était au rez-de-chaussée. Merde, je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il remonte et risquer que sa porte s'ouvre. Je descendis à l'étage en dessous et l'appelai de là, priant pour qu'il monte vide. J'étais un cas desespéré. Une fois arrivé en bas, les portes mirent plus de temps que d'habitude à s'ouvrir ; libéré des murs d'acier, je filai, ignorant Billy Black et évitant de le saluer.

J'arrivai au Café quelques minutes plus tard, et Carlisle était déjà la. Apparement, lui et Esmé avaient décidé de rentrer plus tôt pour reprendre des forces après leur mois passé en Europe et pour se préparer à reprendre le travail. J'aurais voulu quelques jours de plus pour me préparer à sa réprimande post "Entretien qui s'est mal passé. De nouveau.", mais bon.

On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans cette putain de vie.

"Eh, Edward!", m'accueillit-il, avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

"Bienvenu, Carlisle", répondis-je en l'étreignant et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. "Comment va Esmé?"

"Très bien. Elle à hâte de te raconter l'Europe... qu'est-ce que tu penses de venir déjeuner chez nous dimanche? Il y aura aussi Alice et Emmett."

"Allez, Edward," me pressa celui dernier, "Tu ne peux pas manquer ça."

Wow. Je ne _pouvais_ pas manquer ça, mais je _voudrais_ vraiment manquer ça. Je detestais les déjeuners de famille. Pendant lesquels tout le monde parlait de sa vie, de ses réussites ; moi, il ne me restait qu'à me goinfrer et les complimenter. Parce que moi, contrairement à Alice et Emmett, je n'étais encore parvenu à rien. Et quand, accablé de questions, je me trouvais coincé et marmonnais un modeste "Tout comme d'habitude", voilà que partaient les coups d'oeil compatissants d'Esmé et Carlisle, le regard contrarié d'Alice - selon qui ma vie allait à vau-l'eau parce que je n'avais pas de goût pour m'habiller -, et la tête ballante d'Emmett - selon qui mon comportement ne me porterait à rien de bon.

Quel beau tableau.

Je savais qu'ils m'adoraient, qu'ils me considéraient du même sang qu'eux. Ils l'avaient fait tout de suite, dès le jour où j'avais frappé à leur porte en leur demandant un toit. Leur regards n'étaient pas ceux de gens qui éprouvaient de la peine pour un autre être humain ; c'étaient des regards de gens qui voulaient me tendre la main, m'aider à sortir de toute la merde dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais ce n'était pas à eux de m'aider, personne de pouvais le faire.

"Alors, mon fils?"

"Oui, Carlisle. Bien sûr, je serai là."

J'ôai mon sweat noire, évitant que la chaleur ne créé un écosystème étranger dans mon T-Shirt, et courru à la machine à café pour m'en faire un. "Tu en veux un aussi", lui demandai-je.

"Merci, Edward. Je vais m'assoir pendant ce temps."

Je remplis deux tasses d'expresso, et me préparai aussi un savarin pour moi. J'ignorai Emmett qui me demandai avec ses yeux de m'arrêter et de me raconter pour Bella, et m'approchai de la table à laquelle était assis Carlisle.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé, ce mois?", demanda-il.

"Très bien. Hier, je suis allé voir Lucy.", lui dis-je. "C'est possible qu'il n'y ait pas un coeur pour elle dans tout New-York, Carlisle?"

"Je sais, Edward. Je sais. Lucy est dans les premiers sur la liste d'attente, je suis sûr que quelque chose de positif se produira très bientôt", répondit-il, abattant sa main sur la mienne. "Mais dis-moi, comment s'est passée l'audition? Si je ne me trompe pas, tu avais un entretien ces jours-ci..."

Oh, nous y voilà. Nous voilà arrivé au moment que tout le monde attendait.

"Ils ont écouté la démo, elle leur a plu", commençai-je. Dans les yeux de Carlisle, il y eu pendant un instant une lueur d'espoir, et je me sentis coupable de lui faire croire que l'entretien s'était bien passé. "Mais ça s'est mal passé", me dépêchai-je de dire, et la lueur s'éteignit.

Je bus mon café en silence, espérant que le sujet soit définitivement clos, mais lui ne céda pas.

"Mon fils, tu sais que j'adore ta musique et que j'en suis très fier." Les yeux de Carlisle exprimaient la sincérité et l'orgueil qui me firent devenir comme un fauve. Ils me rappelaient mon échec, ils me rappelaient tout l'espoir que lui et Esmé avaient placé en moi, et ce que moi je leur avais donné en échange : rien.

Il but son café et me parla de nouveau. "Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Tanya?"

Non, non. Ce prénom, non.

"Je sais que ça pourrait être difficile, mais au fond, elle a le pouv..."

"Non, Carlisle. Tanya est off limits."

"Excuse-moi Edward. Je pensais qu'après tous ces mois..." Il laissa tomber la discussion, probablement parce que mon visage lui conseillait de le faire.

Tanya était off limits. Je ne lui demanderai pas d'aide à _elle_. Jamais et plus jamais.

Tanya Karkaroff et moi nous étions connu au conservatoire. Elle étudiait le violon et moi le piano. Elle arrivait de Russie avec une bourse d'étude et ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Nous étions d'abord devenus amis, puis étions sortis ensemble. Elle avait été la première fille importante. Celle à faire connaître à tous, celle à inviter à un dîner aux chandelles, celle avec qui faire l'amour, pas celle avec qui baiser et basta. Pendant les années passées avec elle, il n'y avait pas eu trace d'Edward le Connard. J'avais fait taire l'adolescent rebelle fâché avec le monde, et je m'étais ouvert. Au monde, à la musique, à elle. Je me sentais comme un adolescent avec son premier béguin, et à bien y penser, Tanya avait été mon premier béguin. Grande, blonde, intelligente et sympatique. Je lui avais fait connaître New-York, lui avais enseigné ma langue, raconté mon histoire.

Bref.

_Bref._

Comme à l'époque j'étais Edward le Romantique (pas Edward le Fils de Pute que j'étais maintenant), un jour, j'avais décidé de la surprendre au travail avec un grand panier de pique-nique. A cette époque, elle travaillait déjà pour EMI, comme vice-assistante d'une des conseillers majoritaires. Elle était différente de moi : moi, je m'interessais à la musique, elle à l'argent. C'est pour ça que, quand on lui avait offert cette place dans l'entreprise discographique, elle avait accepté tout de suite. Seulement moi, j'avais les yeux trop éblouis par l'amour pour me rendre compte de quel genre de personne elle était.

Bref, j'étais arrivé avec mon panier de pique-nique devant la porte de son bureau, et l'avais trouvé à genoux sous son bureau, en train de faire avec sa bouche quelque chose qu'elle aurait du me faire seulement à moi.

_A qui alors? A qui?_

J'avais laissé le panier devant la porte et étais rentré chez moi.

Depuis ce jour - et il s'était passé presqu'une année - Edward le Connard était devenu plus Connard qu'avant. Je lui avais expédié au Village les affaires qu'elle avait dans mon appart, j'avais changé de numéro de téléphone (et à partir de ce moment-là, Emmett avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec mon portable), et je m'étais fermé. Au monde, à la musique, aux femmes.

Ok, ce n'était pas vrai. De temps en temps, je m'en faisais une, comme Jessica Stanley. Mais c'était seulement ça, du sexe. Du pur (et parfois agréable) sexe.

Avec Tanya, j'avais cru qu'une femme pourrait finalement m'aimer, vraiment. Mais j'aurais du savoir qu'aucune femme ne pouvait m'aimer.

C'est pour ça que je ne demanderai pas d'aide à Tanya.

Ma famille savait peu ou rien des raisons pour lesquelles on avait rompu. J'avais évité d'entrer dans les détails pour deux raisons : la honte, et le désir de ne pas faire de peine à Esmé. Si Esmé avait su la vérité, elle en aurait beaucoup souffert. Et si Esmé avait souffert, j'aurais eu une raison en plus pour aller chez ce bâtard et le mettre en pièces.

Le temps passa tranquillement au Café, et Carlisle nous accompagna pour déjeuner dans un bistrot français qu'il adorait. Il nous parla de l'Italie, un pays merveilleux dans lequel pour possédions une de nos nombreuses maisons éparses dans le monde. Il nous parla des châteaux français et des plages grèques. Lui et Esmé avaient dépassé les 50 ans, mais ils s'amusaient et s'aimaient comme deux éternels gamins.

Je les adorais et les enviais.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, Carlisle nous laissa retourner au Café, et finalement Emmett pu lancer le sujet :

"Alors? Comment ça s'est passé hier soir? Non, parce que moi, je lui ai conseillé d'aller chez toi... elle l'a fait? Vous avez parlé? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit?"

Le chauffeur de taxi aurait été mon témoin mais je fus tenté de fapper mon frère. Pitié. Quand il me malmenait de la sorte, il était pareil qu'Alice. Deux plantes grasses.

"Non, elle n'est pas venue. C'est-à-dire,", me corrigeai-je. J'aurais voulu me retenir de lui raconter comment elle était venue, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, il risquait d'exploser. "Elle est venue, mais elle n'a pas frappé. Je l'ai regardé à travers le judas, Em... tu te rends compte?"

"Hein? Pourquoi t'as pas ouvert la porte?!"

"Et pour lui dire quoi? "Eh, salut, je suis le type qui a menacé de jeter tes affaires à la poubelle. Je suis désolé. Bienvenue dans l'immeuble, et d'ailleurs, tu es fantastique."?"

Emmett me regarda d'un air interrogatif. "Pourquoi aurais-tu du faire une chose pareille?"

"Parce que je suis un crétin, Em. Voilà pourquoi. Laisse tomber, vraiment."

Nous entrâmes dans le Café et allumâmes toutes les lumières, éteintes depuis la pause déjeuner. Emmett ressassa en silence pendant quelques minutes, pendant que je concluais le repas avec deux cupcakes. "Mais tu as dit qu'elle était fantastique...", dit-il à la fin de sa reflexion. "Tu veux dire qu'elle te plaît, non?"

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel! Mais tu l'as vu? Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses jambes, elle a tout! Tout!", m'exclamai-je, me rendant compte que deux clients qui venaient d'entrer me regardaient de travers. Maudis sois-je, moi et mon besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Avec Emmett en plus, qui, depuis hier, se sentait très Marraine Fée dans toute cette histoire. Je mis fin à la conversation en allant prendre la commande à la table, et mon frère comprit que le mieux était de ne pas appuyer davantage sur la pédale des gossip (ragots). Il s'enferma dans la cuisine pour créer quelque chose que je goûterai sûrement moi-même dans quelques heures.

Une fois les clients servis et le carnet de commande laissé à des serveurs plus capables que moi, j'allais dans la zone du Café dédiée aux livres, et au rayon _Fantastique_, je saisis "_La femme de l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cheveaux pendant qu'il voyageait dans le temps_". Beau titre de merde. Un titre plus long, non?

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et recommençai à lire de la première page.

Ok, un livre de femmes.

Non, ce n'était pas un livre seulement pour femmes.

Ces sauts dans le temps me donnait la tête qui tourne.

Mais c'était interessant.

J'avançai en dévorant les pages et - comme chaque fois que je lisais un bon livre -, je me perdis dans le monde des personnages, dans leurs histoires, perdant la notion du temps. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit quand la caissière de la librairie alluma les lumières, et je levai automatiquement les yeux vers les tables du Café.

Un parfum invitant provenait de la cuisine, c'est pourquoi je glissai un marque-page à la page 54 et me dirigeai vers le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?", me demanda Emmett, s'affairant sur le glaçage des cupcakes.

"Je dois les goûter pour pouvoir te répondre." Et j'avançai la main pour en saisir un. "Ok, la décoration est jolie. Un peu fille, mais jolie."

"Mange et dis-moi comment c'est.", se limita-il à dire, soupirant de façon théâtrale.

Je plantai mes dents dans l'enrobage à la framboise, et je sentis le goût de la crème au beurre et en second seulement, ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Un muffin au chocolat. Oh mon Dieu, faites-moi mourir ici, maintenant. J'avais tout vu. J'en mangeai deux de suite, me léchant les doigts et aussi les moustaches que je n'avais pas. "Emmett, ils sont excellents. Félicitations." J'allais prendre le troisième, mais mon frère me tira par le bras.

"Edward, c'est Bella! Elle vient de descendre du taxi, elle vient ici!"

Oh putain de merde.

Oh merde de putain.

J'eu à peine le temps de lâcher le cupcake et de me tourner vers la porte, avant de plonger derrière le bar et de m'étendre par terre. Littéralement étendu sur le sol derrière le comptoir. Emmett me regarda comme si j'étais fou, et je lui fis signe de se taire, le doigt sur la bouche.

Elle ne pouvait pas me voir ici. Je ne pouvais pas me faire voir d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas. Et pendant que je me planquais comme un vietcong, j'entendis sa voix. Pour la première fois. Et je me dis que la douceur des cupcakes et des framboises n'était rien par rapport à la voix de Bella.

"Salut, Emmett."

"Hum... salut Bella", répondit-il, baissant les yeux vers moi. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

"Bien, aujourd'hui ça va très bien.", répondit-elle, et même si je ne connaissais pas très bien son visage, je savais qu'elle souriait. Comme j'aurais voulu la voir pendant qu'elle souriait...

"Ca me fait... hum plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir?", demanda mon frère.

"A vrai dire, je voudrais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque avant de commander, je peux?"

"Mais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi", répondit-il. Je le suivis des yeux pendant qu'il la suivait probablement elle des yeux, et après quelques secondes, Emmett se mit à genoux et me donna un coup de poing sur le bras "On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris?"

"Emmett, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle me voit", chuchotai-je, pas sûr que Belle ne puisse m'entendre.

"Oh, bon Dieu, Edward, mais pourquoi!!! Elle ne sait pas que _tu_ es _toi_, non? Elle ne t'a jamais vu!" J'acquiesçai, me mettant assis sur le sol de gomme, encore protégé par le comptoir haut.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas la voir et présente-toi, allez! Elle ne te connaît pas, Edward. Elle ne sait pas que tu es un connard lâche", grommela-il, me frappant l'estomac avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de regarder vers la bibliothèque.

Il avait raison. Bella ne savait pas que j'étais son voisin.

A partir de là, je pourrais donc être n'importe qui. Un serveur, un client, un simple passionné de livres. Je me remis debout en regardant autour de moi, espérant qu'elle ne me verrait pas en version vietcong, et respirai profondément pour me donner du courage.

"Vas-y et frappe!" me dit Emmett, me donnant une claque d'encouragement.

J'emergeai de sous le comptoir et la vis, entre les rayons, occupée à lire la trame d'un livre. Elle était merveilleuse, avec une robe turquoise et des collants de la même couleur.

Elle était magnifique.

La salive me manquait. Mon coeur battait. Mon Dieu, j'étais un fou irrécupérable.

"Allez!", chuchota mon frère, me donnant une bourrade.

J'y allais.

**POV Bella** - "Beautiful day", U2

Je sortis de l'ascenseur la tête haute, sûre de moi et prête à affronter un autre jour dans la Grosse Pomme. "Bonjour, Billy", me limitai-je à dire, sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Aujourd'hui ne se passerait pas comme hier, aujourd'hui je ne permettrai à personne de me ruiner la journée.

Après le moment émotion devant la porte d'Edward Cullen, hier soir, je m'étais reprise grâce à une énième douche , et je m'étais consacrée à l'installation de ma chambre à coucher et du bureau/débarras/je ne sais encore quoi. Je ne lui permettrai pas de me ruiner ma nouvelle vie, ma nouvelle maison. Non.

C'était un malpoli imbu de lui-même et tellement rustre qu'il ne m'avait même pas remercié pour les muffins, c'est pourquoi il ne méritait même une misérable minute de mon temps. Je l'ignorerai, comme lui fait avec moi.

Lauren Mallory? Même chose. Garrett avait raison : tôt au tard, quelque chose arrivera qui l'arrangera de belle façon. J'espérais juste me trouver dans les parrages à ce moment-là.

Mon appartement prenait de plus en plus l'aspect d'une jolie maison, habitée par une jolie personne. Je ne laisserai pas les autres (en particulier le Connard) ruiner mon projet.

J'arrivai à l'heure à St-Mary, et cette fois, je ne fus pas contrainte d'entrer par le petit portail latéral, puisque le principal - haut et noir -, était complètement ouvert. Devant la porte était garée une Jaguar bleu clair. Wow, quel luxe.

Je traversais la vaste entrée jusqu'à la porte du Secrétariat, mais elle était fermée. A côté de celle-ci, il y en avait pourtant une d'ouverte, celle avec l'inscription Direction. De l'intérieur provenaient les voix de deux femmes : une était celle d'Angela, mais je ne connaissais pas l'autre.

Je m'approchai sur la pointe des pieds et me présentai à la porte, au moment même au Angela était en train de se tourner pour poser des cartons sur un des bureaux. "Oh, Bella! Juste arrivée!"

"Salut, Angela! Bonjour," ajoutai-je, saluant la femme assise au plus grand bureau.

Elle avait les yeux clairs et les cheveux couleur noisette. Illuminés par le soleil, ils en reflétaient la lumière, et quelques mèches devenaient plus claires.

"Bonjour, Bella", dit-elle en se levant et en venant à ma rencontre. "Je suis Esmé Cullen."

Oh, wow. La sainte femme.

"Oh... oh! Bonjour, madame Cullen! Je... wow, hum... merci, pour... hum... l'appartement, le travail... merci!". Je bulbutiais sans raison en lui serrant la main. Elle faisait à peu près ma taille, mais était beaucoup plus gracieuse et élégante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca a été un plaisir de te tendre la main.", répondit-elle en souriant.

"Bien, je retourne combattre la comptabilité... on se voit plus tard!" Angela nous salua en fermant la porte, et je restai avec Esmé dans son bureau. Elle me fit signe de m'assoir.

"Je peux t'offrir un café?"

"Volontiers." Elle se mouvait avec une grâcé innée, et pour l'énième fois, je me demandai dans quelle aire et dimension ma mère et elle avaient été amies.

"Alors," commença-elle en tendant la tasse, "comment ça va à New-York? L'appartement est à ton goût?"

"Oh, madame Cullen, l'appart..."

"Non, je t'en prie. Esmé., me corrigea-elle.

"Esmé", répétai-je. "L'appartement est magnifique... je n'ai pas de mot pour vous remercier... te, te remercier."

"Parfait. Je te conseille, si tu as des problèmes avec les meubles, l'installation électrique, la tuyauterie, de ne pas hésiter à demander au concierge... Tu le connais déjà?"

"Oui. Billy est vraiment une gentille personne."

Parler avec Esmé n'était pas simple, mais extrêmement simple. J'avais l'impression de parler non seulement avec une vieille amie, mais même avec une vieille tante. Elle souriait chaleureusement, écoutait avec attention, et de ses yeux transparaissait sa nature généreuse.

Elle me demanda comment allait Renée, et je répondis en me limitant au minimum syndical, notant dans mon esprit d'appeler au plus vite ma mère et de lui parler de cette amie.

"Et dis-moi, St-Mary te plaît? Angela m'a dit que hier, tu avait eu quelques problèmes avec Lauren", ajouta-elle en se tordant le nom.

"Oui, et bien... à part ça... je me sens très bien ici. Tout le monde est très gentil.", dis-je.

"Bien, parce qu'à St-Mary vient d'abord l'être humain, et ensuite l'élève et le professeur.", dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Dommage que Lauren ne l'ait pas encore compris", soupira-elle.

Après une heure de conversation légère, Esmé me dit qu'elle devait passer quelques coups de téléphone pour le travail, et je décidai donc de quitter son bureau pour aller faire connaissance avec les autres enseignants. Très lentement, St-Mary prenait vie. Les salles de cours se remplissaient de personnes qui se penchaient sur les registres et les programmes, et dans le cours de la matinée, Garrett nous remit les nôtres à Jasper et moi. "Je vous conseille", nous dit-il, "de collaborer entre vous, toujours. Vos matières sont les plus importantes... n'écoutez pas le professeur d'éducation physique". Et elle nous laissa dans une des salles après nous avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Jasper et moi passâmes le reste de la matinée à remplir le registre de noms et prénoms, nous préparant à notre premier jour d'école.

Au moment du déjeuner, Emsé me demanda si j'avais envie d'aller manger avec elle, et après m'être assurée que Jasper irait manger avec Garrett, j'acceptai.

La Jaguar était à Esmé, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je me sentais comme une princesse en direction du bal.

"Je connais un restaurant italien à quelques blocs d'ici... il est magnique!", s'exclama-elle. "Evidemment ça n'a rien à voir avec les délices du Beau Pays, mais Arturo sait y faire."

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et un des serveurs nous accueillit avec un sourire et quelques compliments en italien auxquels Esmé répondit d'un éclat de rire fracassant. Nous nous installâmes à une des tables en terasse, et après avoir examiné les menus, nous choisîmes les les simples et délicieuses penne à la tomate.

En attendant, nous bûmes du vin rouge et continuâmes à faire connaissance.

"Alors, Bella... parle-moi un peu de toi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais dans une poussette et tu arrachais de tes cheveux un serre-tête que Renée s'obstinait à te remettre en place." Elle rit de son souvenir, duquel je n'avais jamais rien su.

"Ben... où commencer. Ces dernières années, j'ai vécu à Forks, avec mon père. J'ai déménagé là quand Renée à épousé Phil. J'ai fréquenté l'Université d'Etat de Washington... et maintenant me voilà ici.", me hâtai-je de dire, évitant de lui raconter tout le reste.

"Interessant... et dis-moi, ces dernières années... seulement étude et famille? Aucun fiancé laissé à Forks? Si j'ai été indiscrète, je te prie de m'excuser... je ne voulais pas....", ajouta-elle, remarquant mes yeux baissés sur la table.

"Non, non, pas du tout. Non, bien... voilà...". La gentillesse d'Esmé m'empêchait de lui mentir, mais en même temps, j'avais honte. "J'ai un petit-ami. J'avais un petit-ami. J'avais, j'avais."

"Tu avais", répéta-elle, attendant que je continue.

"Oui, voilà. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et je... ben..."

"Tu as sauté dans un avion pour New-York", conclua-elle à ma place. Perspicace.

Le serveur arriva avec les plats de pâtes, et durant quelques minutes, nous restâmes à manger en silence, dégustant le goût fantastique des tomates et du basilic.

"Ecoute, Bella", dit Esmé après un moment en s'essuyant la bouche et en buvant une gorgée de vin. "Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce que tu as fait. Il me semble clait que tu n'aimais pas suffisament ce type pour convoler en justes noces avec lui... donc... où est le problème?", demanda-elle en faisant voleter ses mains dans l'air.

Wow. Le problème était que lui ne savait rien de tout ça. Le problème était que je m'étais échappée. Littéralement.

J'acquiesçai d'un demi-sourire, sans rien ajouter d'autre, et avoir avoir fini nos pâtes, nous commendâmes deux parts de tiramisu. Divin.

De retour à St-Mary, Esmé me parla de Lucy, la petite fille internée à l'hôpital géré par son mari. Elle me dit plus ou moins les mêmes choses que m'avais dit Angela, mais elle le fit avec une douleur profonde sur le visage et dans le ton de sa voix, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était très affectée par les soucis de la petite.

"La récolte de fond de cette année est programmée pour le 12 Septembre.", m'informa-elle une fois à St-Mary. "Ce sera amusant!". Elle aurait pu être ma mère, même si son aspect était celui d'une femme de moins de 40 ans, cependant, elle était joviale et enjouée comme moi. Pleine et chargée d'énergie.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi sur mon registre, remplissant les fiches de chaque élève : nom, prénom, date de naissance. Tout, en somme. Pendant l'une des pauses café, Lauren Mallory passa près de moi sur une paire de talons flambants neufs. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard, et je fis comme elle.

Je ne permettrai à personne de me ruiner la journée.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Esmé nous donna une nouvelle aussi inespérée que bien reçue : nous avions le week-end libre. Elle me salua avec chaleur et me donna rendez-vous le lundi, me rappelant que pour quoi que se soit dont je pouvais avoir besoin, Billy Black avait son numéro.

Je la remerciai et me glissai dans un taxi, prête à fêter le week-end à ma manière : en dévorant un livre.

Et quel meilleur endroit pour choisir un livre que le Café d'Emmett?

Le taxi s'arrêta au coin de l'immeuble, et je continuai donc à pied le lond du trottoir, jusqu'à la porte du Café.

Mmh... quelle bonne odeur. Mon dieu, j'adorais cet endroit.

J'arrivai au comptoir, chez Emmett, qui me semblait un peu agité. "Salut, Emmett."

"Um... salut, Bella", répondit-il, en regardant autour de façon suspecte. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui?, demanda-il.

"Bien, aujourd'hui ça va très bien.", dis-je en souriant. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse jusqu'àn maintenant, et avec un livre et un des gâteau du Café, ça ne pourra qu'aller encore mieux.

"Ca me fait... um, plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir?", demanda-il en se balançant sur ses pieds d'un air embarassé.

"A vrai dire, je voudrais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque avant de commander... je peux?"

"Mais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi.", répondit-il, me suivant du regard alors que je me dirigeais entre les rayons.

Wow, tant de livres. Je le disais chaque fois que je me trouvais dans une bibliothèque, je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

Pour moi, choisir un livre n'était pas un achat simple. Quelques fois, il se passait des heures avant que ne réussisse à me décider. Je lisais les trames, feuilletais les pages, reniflais les pages. Je passais d'une section à l'autre, retournais au même livre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et à la fin, quand j'avais fait mon choix, je me dirigeais chez moi en laissant une partie de mon stupide coeur entre les pages des livres feuilletés, leur promettant - comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre -, que je passerai bientôt les acheter.

Je fis la même chose ici aussi, entre les rayons de bois clair. Cette bibliothèque était délicieuse. Dans tous les coins, il y avait des petits fauteuils et des tables sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était le frère d'Emmett qui s'occupait de ce lieu, et je lui faisais mentalement des compliments parce qu'il était vraiment très joli.

J'avançai le long du rayon _Fantastique_, quand j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je les ignorai et continuai à observer les couvertures.

"Salut", entendis-je derrière moi, et ce ne fut pas comme avec Jasper ou Jessica. Cette voix ne me fit pas sursauter d'épouvante. Non. Au contraire.

Je me tournai vers la voix ; à quelques pas de moi, il y avait un garçon. Pas un garçon quelconque, non. Il était grand, trèèèès grand. Ses yeux étaient verts, et ses cheveux étaient... eh, j'avais déjà vu ces cheveux-là... ils étaient roux et tous d'un côté.

Non, ce n'était pas un garçon quelconque. C'était un garçon magnifique. Et il m'avait dit "Salut".

"Hum... emh... salut", balbutiai-je, espérant ne pas faire une gaffe. Peut-être qu'il avait salué une autre personne.

"Celui-là est très joli... tu l'as lu?"

Ok, on arrête tout. Il était vraiment en train de parler avec moi. Il était en train de chercher à faire la conversation en m'indicant un livre. Un livre que je ne voyais pourtant pas, parce que je ne me tournai pas vers les rayons. Je continuai à le regarder, fascinée.

La magnifique garçon allongea un bras pour attraper un livre, et sur son biceps, j'entrevis une grand tatouage sombre. Oh mon Dieu, un tatouage. C'était beau de se sentir mal, il avait un tatouage et il était en train de me parler.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je continuai à admirer son visage, et une fois le livre pris, il me le tendit en souriant. Même son sourire n'était pas un sourire quelconque. Non. Une partie de ses lèvres se leva, alors que l'autre restait immobile. Oh mon Dieu, quel sourire! Il me souriait à moi... à moi!

"C'est... c'est le livre", dit-il de nouveau. Sa voix était profond et musicale, et pendant un moment, mon imagination s'envola loin. Comment se serait de l'entendre prononcer mon nom? Dans l'oreille? Pendant que nous serions au lit, enlacés l'un à l'autre?

Oh bon Dieu, Bella. Mets-toi un frein.

"Tu l'as lu?", demanda-il, et je me rendis compte qu'à part un demi "salut" balbutié, je ne lui avais encore rien dit.

_La Femme de l'Homme qui Voyageait dans le Temps._

"Non, je ne l'ai pas lu", répondis-je, remarquant avec un énorme désappointement à quel point ma voix était faible et émue.

Oh, seigneur, c'était seulement un garçon. Un beau garçon. Un magnifique garçon, avec un tatouage et des yeux vers comme les prés d'Irlande. Qui était en train de me parler.

"Je l'ai commencé il y a peu... il est bien."

"Hum... merci pour le conseil."

Je ne sais pas d'où me vint ce courage, mais je tendis la main vers la sienne, et je m'imposai de lui parler d'un ton sûr. "Enchantée, je suis Bella... Bella Swan", dis-je, me maudissant parce que seuls les gens stupides se présentaient en ajoutant leur nom à leur prénom. Les yeux du garçon se déplacèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, de mon visage à ses pieds, aux rayons et au reste de la bibliothèque. Il tendit la main jusqu'à toucher la mienne, et je me dis que la décharge que je ressentis était complètement irréelle. J'étais en train de l'imaginer.

"Hum... je m'appelle Henry. Henry Meyer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà... Je sais, je sais ^^

Je me dépêche avant de me faire virer du MacDo ^^

Bises à tous et merci 1000 fois pour les review et les encouragements :D


	7. Chapter 6

Holà a todos! Me voilà de retour avec Internet dans ma chambre universitaire et ça fait tellement de bien! Ok, je suis une grosse accro à Internet ^^ Mais c'était trop dur depuis 2 semaines d'être coupée du monde comme ça. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews... puisque j'ai pu les lire seulement hier soir quand Internet a **enfin** été activé. Mais je préfère poster le nouveau chapitre tout de suite, plutôt que vous faire attendre encore. Merci à toutes en tout cas =)

Pour le moment, je n'ai toujours pas d'emploi du temps précis, juste des cours intensif d'espagnol avec les autres Erasmus, donc je peux pas encore décider de quels jours je publierai, mais j'espère savoir très vite.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Bella** - "Light my fire", Shirley Bassey

Ma main, dans la sienne, était encore plus invisible et pendant que je la serrais, j'espérais ne pas suer et ne pas trembler. "Enchantée, Henry", répondis-je, rougissant et baissant les yeux pour regarder mes ballerines roses.

Je les relevai après quelques secondes, pour m'assurer que ce Dieu au cheveux couleur bronze n'avait pas disparu dans un nuage typique des dessins animés. "Hum... de quoi... de quoi parle le livre?", demandai-je, lançant ces paroles lentement. Combien étais-je ridicule? J'essayai de l'empêcher.

Henry glissa ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules : ce mouvement eu deux effets.

Le premier fut la contraction de ses biceps, et sur l'un des deux, je réussis à voir de nouveau le tatouage. Oh mon Dieu.

Le second effet fut que le léger mouvement de son corps me causa divers déséquilibres auxquels je ne su donner de nom. Il bougeait sur place, se balançant les mains dans les poches, et j'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

J'étais malade.

Et un des symptômes de ma folie était l'absurde chaleur entre mes jambes.

Oui, folie était le terme juste.

"... c'est pourquoi quand il la rencontre pour la première fois, elle sait déjà qui il est..." Oh diable. Je m'étais perdue dans la conversation.

"Je le prends", déclarai-je avec conviction, sans même en avoir lu la trame. Etrange, pour quelqu'un comme moi. Trop étrange.

Et comme mon état de folie prévoyait aussi que je sois possédé par quelque démon étrange, j'ajoutai : "Henry, tu as des engagements pour les dix prochaines minutes?"

Ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément, et, les mains encore dans les poches, il secoua furieusement la tête. Quelques une de ses mèches cuivres lui tombèrent devant les yeux, et le démon qui était en moi désira s'approcher de lui et les écarter. Mais non. Il le fit lui. Il sortit une de main de son jeans noir et la passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa encore plus et exhiba de nouveau son tatouage.

Nouveau symptôme de ma maladie : la chaleur entre mes jambes était devenu un feu palpitant. Oh. Mon. Dieu

"Pourquoi?", demanda-il, alors que je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que je lui avais demandé.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais une musique étrange - qui provenait de son pantalon -, m'interrompit.

_Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang  
Ooh-ee-ooh-ah-ah, ting-tang-walla-walla-bang-bang_

Henry devint rouge comme une pivoine et se dépêcha de prendre son portable et de répondre. Il répondit et me fit un signe d'excuse, et je lui indiquait la caisse. Je payai le livre, et quand je me tournai, je le trouvais en train de m'attendre. Il avait encore le rouge aux joues et gesticulait, le portable à la main.

"Excuse", marmonna-il, et je ne su pas s'il faisait allusion à l'interruption ou à la sonnerie. "Tu me disais?"

"Hum... ça te dit de me tenir compagnie au Café?" Wow, quelle phrase banale. Et quelle audace. Où as-tu appris ce genre de chose, Bella? A Forks? Je ne crois pas.

"Volontiers", répondit-il, me souriant de nouveau de ce sourire à moitié tordu.

Je me dirigeai vers l'une des tables positionnée près de la vitrine, et nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre. Henry se passa plusieurs fois les mains dans les cheveux, et regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui comme s'il était agité.

"Si tu as d'autres engagements... si... tu n'es pas obligé...", bafouillai-je.

"Non, non!", s'exclama-il un peu trop fort. "Non, je veux rester ici."

Emmett arriva avec son carnet pour les commandes, et il nous sourit joyeusement à tous les deux. "Qu'est-ce que je vous apporte?", demanda-il, observant un point imprécis et retenant difficilement un sourire.

"Hum... je sais pas... Henry, tu as une idée?"

"Moi? Je... non, à vrai dire, non."

Les yeux d'Emmett passaient de l'un à l'autre de nos visages comme si c'était une partie de ping-pong. "J'ai à peine finit de décorer de délicieux cupcakes au chocolat et aux framboises... ça vous dit d'essayer?"

Chocolat et framboises. Ca me semblait un mix parfait.

Henry et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux et nous acquisâmes au même moment.

"Je peux vous suggérer un verre de chocolat au lait avec les cupcakes?", demanda Emmett en notant nous commandes.

"Merci", répondit Henry, et j'approuvai avec un énième sourire

Emmett disparu derrière le comptoir, et nous restâmes à nous regarder pendant quelques instants.

"Alors, Bella... je ne t'ai jamais vue ici au Café... tu l'as découvert il y a peu?" Oh mon Dieu. Cette voix pourrait être aussi chaude, profonde et exitante, même s'il lisait l'annuaire téléphonique.

"A vrai dire oui, je l'ai découvert il y a peu, puisqu'il y a peu que je suis là, en ville..."

"Oh, vraiment?", demanda-il.

"Oui, j'ai déménagé lundi... et ce Café est le plus beau lieu que j'ai vu à New-York", répondis-je, me sentant ridicule. Maintenant, il allait penser que j'étais une stupide fille de province qui n'avait jamais mis le nez dehors.

Ce qui, pour être honnête, était vrai.

"Hum... donc tu n'as pas encore fait de balade touristique?", me demanda-il. J'allais lui dire que non, mais Emmett arriva à ce moment-là avec son habituel plateau rond.

"Voilà les cupcakes au chocolat et aux framboises, et deux verres de chocolat au lait. Avant de vous servir, je dois vous dire quelque chose.", dit-il, se faisant sérieux et regardant vers nous. "Sur ces cupcakes s'abat une Malédiction. Comme ils sont vraiment bons, ils doivent être partagés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, au clients qui ne partagent pas... dans ca cas, vous deux", continua-il en nous pointant de l'index, "des choses horribles, indiscibles arriveront. Horribles.", répéta-il d'un air sombre et dramatique.

Je lui éclatai de rire au visage. "Emmett, ne sois pas supersticieux!"

Il se tourna pour me regarder et fut encore plus sérieux. Tellement sérieux que pendant un instant, je craignis l'avoir offensé. "Bella, il ne s'agit pas de superstition. La malédiction va au-delà de la superstition. Partagez les cupcakes, ou que Dieu me vienne en aide, je ne vous prêterai pas secours au moment où vous en aurez besoin." Il tourna les talons et retourna derrière le comptoir. Henry et moi restâmes à fixer le plat avec les deux énormes cupcakes. Lui les observait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui explosent au visage d'un moment à l'autre ; et moi, je me demandais de quelle façon il était possible de partager un cupcake. La base du gâteau moelleuse était sombre, au chocolat, et au-dessus, il y avait une couche de crème de beurre rose. Au sommet du cupcake, sur la crème rose, deux framboises perfectionnaient la décoration.

J'avait l'eau à la bouche. Et en l'espace de deux secondes m'apparut devant les yeux la manière dont nous pourrions partager le gâteau.

Mon Dieu, j'étais vraiment malade. J'étais ici, avec un parfait inconnu qui faisait à mon corps ce que Mike Newton n'avait probablement jamais fait, et à quoi pensais-je? Oh mon Dieu.

Mais comme la folie était quelque chose d'incompréhensible et d'impossible à arrêter, ma bouche réagit d'elle-même. J'ouvris les yeux sur lui qui me regardait comme si moi, j'étais le cupcake, comme s'il voulait me manger. Mon corps répondit d'une autre chaleur entre les jambes, et je les frottai l'une contre l'autre pour chercher un peu de soulagement.

"Nous devrions le faire, apparement... ou la malediction du Cupcake nous retombera dessus." lui dis-je, sans même écouter mes paroles. Mes yeux étaient enchaînés aux siens, et mon esprit cherchait toutes les manières de repousser l'image de ses cheveux indisciplinés, de son étrange sourire, de ses biceps sculptés.

Henry me regarda de ses yeux verts d'un vert pas plus clair mais sombre ; cette situation l'exitait-il autant qu'elle m'exitait? Je l'espérais, sinon je peux vous dire que j'étais sur le point de faire la plus grosse bêtise de merde de ma vie.

"Nous devrions...", répéta-il, la voix rauque et basse.

Il choisit une des deux framboises - la plus petite - la souleva en l'air comme pour l'examiner.

"Prête?", demanda-il, d'une voix encore plus rauque.

Oui, elle l'excitait comme moi.

J'acquiesçai et m'approchai de lui, appuyant mes coudes sur la table.

Mon Dieu, qu'étais-je en train de faire? Des petits jeux érotiques dans un lieu public avec un inconnu à qui ça semblait plaire?

Mon Dieu, j'irai en enfer.

Henry approcha la main sans laisser mes yeux, et lorsque j'entrouvis les lèvres, ce fut comme si, dans le Café, n'existaient plus que nous.

Je devais être folle. Seule une folle ferait une chose similaire.

Quand la framboise toucha mes lèvres, le bout de son pouce le fit aussi, et une décharge éléctrique me secoua au plus profond. Lentement, Henry pressa le petit fruit rouge vers moi, et mécaniquement, ma langue alla à sa rencontre. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, et son bras posé sur la table était tendu. Je ne parvins pas à soutenir son regard, aussi je fermai les yeux et saisis la framboise d'entre ses doigts, les frôlant de mes lèvres. La framboise n'avait pas de goût. C'est-à-dire, elle devait sûrement en avoir un, et il était sûrement excellent, mais dans ma bouche, il y avait seulement le goût des doigts d'Henry. C'était peut-être juste suggestif, dans le fond, les doigts n'ont pas de goût, mais je ne réussis pas à penser à autre chose. Les doigts de ce garçon, beau et exitant comme jamais personne avant lui, avaient été pendant moins d'une seconde entre mes lèvres.

Oh merde. J'étais au point de non-retour.

Non, je me corrige. Je fus au point de non-retour quand je me rendis compte que je devais lui retourner la faveur. Soyons honnête, je ne _devais_ pas lui retourner la faveur. Je _voulais_ lui retourner la faveur.

Sans rien dire, je pris la seconde framboise entre le pouce et l'index, emportant aussi un peu de glaçage rose du cupcake. Henry s'approcha comme je l'avais fait moi, et il me sembla presque qu'il ne respirait pas.

Il entrouvis les lèvres, les yeux encore sombres, et s'approcha encore plus, me montrant quelques centimètres de sa langue, ce qui suffit pour... non. Non. Non.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait un piercing sur la langue. Oh merde. Le point de non-retour venait de s'éloigner d'encore quelques miles. Je le voulais, je voulais ce piercing. Je voulais le sentir sur moi. Partout.

Bella, contrôle-toi!

Oui, c'est vrai. Le Café, des dizaines de personnes autour de nous, la Malédiction. La framboise. Je la déposai sur la pointe de la langue d'Henry, fixant l'éclat et restant fascinée par la boule du piercing.

Et comme j'étais malade, mon cerveau unit les mots Pointe, Eclat, Boule au point de m'offrir une nouvelle décharge entre les cuisses, jusqu'à mon clitoris cette fois. Je dus les frotter l'une contre l'autre de nouveau.

Henry saisit la framboise entre ses lèvres, et je retirai vite mes doigts. Lui en revanche prit mon poignet à la vitesse de la lumière, se concentrant particulièrement sur mon index. "Il reste de la crème sur ton doigt", chuchota-il, "je ne voudrais pas te donner la Malediction", continua-il ; et sans que je ne puisse ou ne veuille opposer une résistence, il me lécha le bout du doigt, jusqu'à le porter entre ses lèvres et à le sucer légèrement.

Par chance, nous étions assis. J'aurais pu m'évanouir.

Et j'en étais sûre : ma petite culotte était à changer.

Henry laissa filer mon doigt, et comme si de rien n'était, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur vertes d'origine. Il saisit le verre de chocolat et le but sans rien ajouter, et après quelques secondes d'égarement, je compris le pourquoi de son comportement : il était en train de chercher à désamorcer l'embarras, la tension qui s'étaient créés entre nous.

Je l'imitai, buvant et mangeant le reste du cupcake, et en appréciant la douceur et le mix de saveurs.

Henry me passa une serviette pour que je m'essuye la bouche et les doigts, et mon cerveau maladroit rêva pendant quelques instants à ce que se serait si au lieu de la serviette, sur ma bouche, il y avait sa langue

Avec le piercing.

"Nous disions," commença-il, comme si dans les dix dernières minutes, aucune confusion exitante ne s'était passée. "Tu n'as pas encore visité New-York..."

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, espérant ne pas parler avec le voix pleine de mélasse d'une adolescente. "Non... je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Le travail et le déménagement ont occupé une grande partie de mes journées..."

"Hum... tu es libre ce week-end?", demanda-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Oh merde, merde. Il venait juste de me demander si j'étais libre. Evidemment que oui.

"Ehm... oui, pourquoi?" Profil bas, Bella. Profil bas. Bien sûr, après lui avoir mis un doigt dans la bouche, le profil bas était un classique.

"Je pensais que je pourrais t'accompagner pour voir les coins caractéristiques de la ville... Central Park, Empire State Building... si ça te va." dit-il. Comme par hasard, il rougit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, et je me plus une nouvelle fois à regarder ses yeux.

Je réussis seulement à approuver. Après quelques secondes, je réussis aussi à ajouter des mots. "Merci, ça me ferait très plaisir." Oh oui, ça me ferait plaisir. Telleeeement plaisir.

Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous au Café le lendemain matin, à 9h. Quand nous nous levâmes pour aller payer (Henry obtint gain de cause seulement après m'avoir promis qu'il me laisserait payer le lendemain), mes yeux malades et pervers glissèrent sur son jeans, pour trouver ce qui, d'après ma maigre expérience, était la plus grosse érection de tout le pays. Mais que dis-je. De toute la planète.

Ok, j'avais besoin d'une douche. Glacée.

Je laissai Henry au Café et rentrai chez moi, trottinant jusqu'à l'ascenseur comme si je venais de gagner à la loterie. Une fois dans mon appartement, je continuai à trottiner jusqu'à la salle de bain, et pendant que je me déshabillais, je me rendis compte de l'effet que le petit jeu avec les framboises avait eu sur moi.

Comme je l'avais pensé... petite culotte à changer.

J'entrai dans la douche et repensai à Henry, à ses yeux... d'abord clairs, puis sombres. A son tatouage, à son piercing.

Oh mon Dieu. Je tournai le mélangeur sur le côté bleu de l'eau froide, essayant de me calmer.

C'est vrai... Henry était un beau garçon, fascinant. Et aussi galant et gentil.

C'est vrai... je n'avais pas eu de sexe depuis... depuis... oh merde. C'est préoccupant quand tu ne te souviens plus de ta dernière fois.

Et c'est vrai... Henry éprouvait de l'attirance pour moi, ou au moins, son pantalon en éprouvait.

Toutefois, je devais trouver un moyen de me calmer.

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppait dans un peignoir, allant à l'armoire pour choisir quoi mettre pour la balade avec Henry. Quelque chose de pratique. Mais joli. Sensuel? Non. Si. Non. Non. Si. Ok, non. Quelque chose de pratique et joli.

Je me glissai dans mon lit, et après avoir éteint la lumière, alors que j'étais presqu'endormie, j'entendis provenir de l'étage supérieur - l'étage du Connard -, les notes d'un piano. Agacée, j'utilisai le cousin pour me couvrir les oreilles et pensai qu'il ne me restait que quelques heures avant ma rencontre avec Henry.

**POV Edward** - "Light my fire", Will Young.

"Henry? Henry?" Après que Bella ait quitté le Café, direction _notre_ immeuble, Emmett m'était tombé dessus avec ses questions. "Henry?"

"Henry Meyer", corrigeai-je, ajoutant mon nouveau nom. Henry, comme l'homme qui voyageait dans le temps. Meyer, comme l'écrivain d'un livre sur lequel j'avais posé les yeux tout de suite après qu'elle se soit présentée.

"Pourquoi diable tu ne lui as pas donné ton vrai nom?!" Et bien, parce que.

"Em, Bella déteste son voisin. Elle te l'a dit! Si je lui avais dit que je m'appelais Edward Cullen, tu sais combien de temps elle aurait mis pour m'envoyer me faire foutre?" Voilà pourquoi je m'étais fait passer pour un autre. Et ça c'était bien passé. Tellement bien que pendant un moment, je m'étais vraiment senti un autre. Plus gentil, plus poli, et plus heureux que l'Edward habituel. Que l'Edward Con. Qu l'Edward qui s'était comporté d'une mauvaise manière avec sa nouvelle voisine.

Bella était merveilleuse, du premier au dernier centimètre, gramme, je ne sais quoi. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais dit la majeure partie du temps.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat italien qui plaisait tant à Esmé... le Nutella. Voilà, ils étaient comme le Nutella. Et quand Emmett avait inventé l'histoire des cupcakes à partager... oh merde, j'avais pensé que mon pantalon allait exploser.

Ses lèvres roses, entrouvertes pour moi... ses petits doigts... oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour maintenir un minimum de rigueur. J'aurais juste voulu monter sur cette table et lui fourrer ma langue dans la bouche, ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits.

Seigneur, j'étais un déséquilibré. C'était une fille si douce, délicate. Quand elle rougissait... putain, quand elle rougissait, je durcissais encore plus! J'étais malade.

Emmett se déplaça pour éteindre les lumières et fermer le Café ; il rinçait quelques tasses quand un détail me vint à l'esprit. "Em", l'appelai-je.

"Dis-moi, Henry," répondit-il en ricanant.

Je m'approchai jusqu'à lui mettre une main sur le cou et à serrer fort. "La prochaine fois que tu touches mon téléphone, je te tue." J'aurais voulu mourir quand mon téléphone avait sonné devant Bella.

Il éclata de rire. "Quelle sonnerie classe, hein?"

Je le laissai à son fou rire et rentrai chez moi, réfléchissant à l'appel reçu.

Une autre maison de disque. Ils avaient entendu ma démo, et voulaient me rencontrer pour discuter de ma musique. Je marchai sur le trottoir jusqu'à chez moi, et pour la première fois depuis la fin de mon histoire avec Tanya, je ressentis un autre respect pour ces entretiens ; je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais, mais quand j'avais fermé mon téléphone, je n'avais pas pensé, comme d'habitude, "Voilà, un autre échec."

Encapuchonné comme Clive Owen, je montai jusqu'à mon étage, et une fois la porte fermée, je restai cinq minutes penché sur le judas.

J'aurais tant voulu la revoir.

Puis je me dis qu'il restait peu de temps avant le jour suivant.

Je pris une douche, maudissant mon érection encore présente. J'étais tellement dur que ça me faisait mal. Et à cause du piercing, je ne pouvais même pas trouver du soulagement. Je me préparai un sandwich et un verre de Coca-Cola, et après avoir dîné, je montai dans ma chambre à coucher, où se trouvait mon piano.

Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis des semaines, peut-être des mois. Et c'était étrange que justement ce soir, je me sente attiré par les touches blanches et noires.

Je m'assis sur le siège de cuir noir, enlevant le tissu rouge.

Et je commençai à jouer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comme prévu, Edward/Henry s'est mis tout seul de le pétrain...

Musiques et Habillement dans mon profil, remis à jour :)

A très vite 3


End file.
